Like Babies and Pacifiers
by SKRowling
Summary: My version of how Mac met Rod. Mac and Rod go back like babies and pacifiers. This is just a funny little diddy maybe I will continue on. Rating is up... it's getting hot in herre.
1. First Impressions

**Like Babies and Pacifiers**

**by S.K. Rowling

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Not my characters, but my story all the same.

**A/N:** I know I said that I wouldn't write for a while. And this isn't even the story I planned to put up there next but I couldn't help it. All of these great stories out there about how Mac and Rod met, got my juices flowing in a different direction and I couldn't help myself.

This is my version of the story. I just hadda do it guys. I'm bringing my own brand of humor into this, and it really is kind of like a parody in ways.

* * *

**Chapter 1- First Impressions**

**Mackenzie Spencer Allen**

I'll never forget the day I realized that he would always be a part of me. It was summer, August 1977. Okay so I was eight months old so sue me. I'm not saying it was love at first drool or anything, but I knew he would be there for a long time.

I was sitting in my stroller minding my own business when there next to his mother, was the most handsome boy I had ever seen. He was eighteen months old, and a stud, with his blond hair and his adorably cocky brown eyes.

"Hi Kate!" His mother said to my mom.

"Hi Carol, is this Roderick?" My mom said. Ah so the boy has a name. I looked him over as my mother praised him. "Oh my god, he's gotten so big! He is so cute Carol."

"Thank you, Say hello to Mrs. Allen Rod." His mother said bringing him up to my mother's eye level.

"Hi." He said I watched as my mother cooed at him. I knew she wanted a boy, but I never had proof. I hated him instantly.

I raspberried and had a fit in my stroller but I'm not going to give that smug little brat he satisfaction of seeing me cry. I just knew that BOY would be the bane of my existence.

* * *

**Roderick Calloway**

She was really cute, that baby. I liked babies. She was in her little stroller in her pink sundress. Her red hair and rosy cheeks made her look like a little angel. "Ooh Kate she's so sweet!" My mom said looking into the stroller. "I always wanted a little girl, my house is full of boys.

I looked up at mom then down at the baby; she wasn't really that special, she couldn't even walk.

"Thank you so much," Her mom said, "We should set up a play date for them."

"Oh that would be fantastic." Mom said pulling out her calendar she had for my brothers and me with activities we all did. Except I didn't have any activities in there. "We could help each other out a lot that way."

I didn't really understand what else was being said so I turned my attention to my new friend. I liked her. I could teach her a lot of things. "You can say hi to Mackenzie Rod." Her mommy said.

I leaned closer to the baby and whispered, "Hi, Mac."

"Isn't that cute!" Her mom said gushing. Yeah I knew I was cute.

* * *

**I do mean for this to be more than one chapter long... but since I don't have an outline for it I expect it to take me longer.**

**If you like it so far, let me know. Then maybe I will set down an Outline for it and write more.**


	2. Play Date

**Play Date**

_**Mackenzie**_

"Come on Mackenzie," Mommy said standing all the way on the other side of the couch. What was she thinking? "Come to mommy." I refused to look like a fool waddling all the way over there so that she could laugh at me. So I sat down and crawled away from her.

"I guess she's not ready hon." Daddy said lifting me off the ground. I haven't seen him since I was two months old. Mom said that he goes toworkin a big boat. He's really nice, and he smells good too.

"She's just stubborn; I know she can do it." Mommy said a bit frustrated.

"She's Nine months old Kate." Daddy said as the little music that sounded every time someone was at the door rang.

"Don't let her fool you Michael, she's canny." Mommy went to answer the door, "Carol Hi."

I groaned, No way, not that boy again. "Hi Kate, Here's Rod here's some Diapers. Thanks a million for this."

"No problem." Mommy said taking that boy in her arms.

"Hi Michael!" Mrs. Calloway said waving at Daddy, "Hi Mac." God I hate that name, Can you say Mackenzie? Give me a break.

"Hey Carol." Daddy said waving back. His mommy left and Mommy took Rod to MY play room. That boy breaks my toys. He throws them around the room I can't stand him. Daddy carried me into the play room and set me down. "Go on play with your friend kiddo."

I looked up at him. Betrayed by my daddy. Rod was already at it with my stacking blocks. "Mac, Play?" He said to my daddy.

"Yeah Mac will play bud, give her a little time." Daddy said as Rod kept piling up the blocks. Then he left me alone with him. That did it, I was getting on my feet, and I was getting out of there.

_**

* * *

Rod**_

Boring, Boring, Boring. All of these toys are baby toys. I liked to play with big boy toys. Ronny and Robbie have great toys. I picked up another block and put it on the top of the stack. It was time to turn into a giant t-rex and destroy the tower.

With a big grin I kicked the tower down, "Rah" I shouted as the blocks went tumbling down.

I turned to look at Mac, she looked mad. She was standing up by her play pen her usually pink cheeks were red and her brows were furrowed. She let go of the play pen and took a step towards me. Her face looked mean, I mean scary mean. I watched her as she walked towards me in her unstable little legs. I mean it was cute, but if she weren't looking at me with that scary look, I would have probably tried to help her.

Her daddy walked past the room just as she reached out to me and pulled my hair. I screamed, as we both fell back. "No." The baby said as she picked up a block from the floor and threw it at my head.

"Mac, No!" Her daddy said and she jumped and looked at him as if she had been betrayed. Mind you I had never seen this particular baby cry, so when I heard her begin I sat up and stared. I never wanted to see her cry again.

Why was she crying? Did I hurt her when we fell? She was just a baby after all. I, am a big boy. "No cry baby." I said patting her on the head.

She swatted at my hand angrily, and her daddy picked her up. "You okay buddy?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "Good, now Miss Mackenzie you are going for a time out. I think a nap is in order." Then he took her away and left me alone with all of the toys.


	3. In A Smile

**In a Smile**

_**Mac**_

"All right, Mac my girl... now that daddy has gotten back on that boat, how's about you and me going to get some ice cream" Mommy asked putting me on the bed. Everyone called me Mac now. For ten months now, they've called me Mac and I'm starting to like it. I don't know why, but the name commands respect. I'll keep it.

Mommy reached out for a diaper and removed my pretty Cinderella panties and put me in a diaper. "No!" I shouted.

"What honey?" Mommy asked.

"NO dipper" I said forcefully.

"No ma'am you're not winning this battle" Mommy said. "Just in case we can't get you to a potty in time we are wearing these diapers. I made my objections over and over again on this issue and I never win. What will it take for her to understand that I will not go in my pants if she just kept those filthy diapers off me. "Maybe if for one whole day you kept your diaper dry when we were out, you could wear your panties all the time."

How dare she? She finished fastening my diaper and sat me up to dress me. "No potty" I said as my final protest.

"Don't start with me young lady" Mommy said as she very firmly put me in my stroller

I sat in the stroller frowning, because I knew I wasn't going to make it back home with a dry diaper. There was something about that stroller that was so relaxing. I was going to attempt to try extra hard to maintain control on the stroller, but I doubted it.

As we walked down the street I looked around my neighborhood. It had been way too long a winter. I was glad to be back outside. Those endless days playing inside with that boy Rod was torture. No one ever saw anything my way and it sucked.

"Here honey." Mom said as we sat at a bench, and she fed me the most fantastic thing in the world: vanilla ice-cream. I ate it voraciously. There can't be anything better than vanilla ice-cream on earth. Then mommy gave me a taste of her brown ice cream... I was wrong.

When we were done, we started to walk again. I was relaxed and sleepy, but there was one thing... I had to go to the bathroom. But I could hold it... I could. I could make it all the way home on a dry diaper. I took a few breaths and smiled. I was all better.

As we walked, we got closer to the playground I saw some big boys that I kind of recognized. Oh no... nonono. "No Mamma," I screamedI was not gonna play with that two year old in diapers.

"Mac look, It's your friend Rod in the sandbox." Rod looked at me with a scowl. He hated to see me about as much as I hated to see him.

"No... no. I don't want to." Rod said hiding behind his mother.

"Oh come on honey, It's Mac. See?"

"Oh God, please don't force us to play together," I thought as my mother lifted me out of the stroller. "No!" I said as she unceremoniously dumped me in the sandbox.

_

* * *

**Rod** _

I stared at her on the other side of the sand box. I don't like that baby. Mac is so mean, and she doesn't like to share her toys. Mommy says that it's because she doesn't have any brothers and sisters and that I should be her brother and teach her to share.

I looked next to me and took the little plastic shovel I had and extended it to her. She looked at the shovel, then at me as if she was reconsidering who she thought I was. I took that moment to just reevaluate her.

She smiled at me. She smiled and I'll never forget that. She'dnever smiled at me before. She reached out for the shovel and dug into the sand. "Da you" she said.

I smiled back She was so cute. "Wecome" I said. This was the first day I had ever enjoyed this girls company. She was such a smart baby.

"All right Mac… time for your nap" her mother said.

"Bye Mac" I said waving good bye. She smiled again.

"Bah bye, Wod" she said waving back. And then she was gone.

"That was nice..." Mommy said to me. "Come on Rod, time for your nap."

"NO nap" I said pulling away.

"Sorry mister, but you are taking a nap." She looked around and spotted my brothers. "Robby, Ronny… come here, it's time to go home."


	4. The Only Difference

**The Only Difference **

_**Mac**_

"Boys are better, because... because..." Rod said rolling this big yellow Tonka trunk in the dirt pile he and his brothers created in his back yard. "They just are."

I arched an eyebrow, and folded my arms in front of me. "Are not."

"Are so... We can do all kinds of things girls can't." He stopped and looked at me seriously. His cute little brown eyes looked up at me as if he were trying to figure out what he was trying to tell me.

I was resenting his male superiority. Just because he was four, it didn't make him smarter than me. "Like what?"

"Um... We can hop on one leg Like this," he said and started hopping.

Are you kidding me? "Oh **p**uhleese." I said rolling my eyes.

"Can you do it?" He asked me.

"I can do it in a dress." I answered imitating his goofy hopping.

"You can't do this." He said doing a tumble roll.

I got a little nervous because I couldn't do that. "I can."

"Go ahead then" Rod said.

"Let me see it again." I said and he did it. I was trying to figure out how to make my body move that way. "Again."

"No your turn." He said getting up. There was a patch of dirt on his blondish hair. I wonder if he did to his hair the same thing that my mommy does to it. Her changes color a lot. His hair used to be yellow, now is like a brown with some yellow it's really weird.

"Okay," I said and got down on all fours. Here goes nothing, I thought as I put my head down on the floor and pushed off the ground. But I fell on my side. I tried again, and again and on the third time I did it. "See I did it!" I said enthusiastically.

"We're still better." He said with a huff because he was not able to prove me wrong.

"Stop being a baby." I said turning back to my pail and shovel. Suddenly I feel dirt hit me on the side of my head. "Ah! " I screamed and turned to face him. I grabbed a couple of fistfuls of dirt and walk over to him.

"You think it's funny?" I asked and I shoved the dirt on his face.

"Ew, I'm going to tell mommy." He said crying.

"Baby, you're a baby." I said angrily, "Run tell your mommy baby."

He got mad at me and pushed me down on the ground. We stayed like this smearing each other with dirt until his mommy came out. "ROD!" she screamed lifting him up with one arm. "'You are in such big trouble mister. Get over by the door and take off your shoes."

"She called me a baby." He said defending himself as he walked dejectedly to the door

"That was no reason to push her down in the dirt." His mommy said picking me up from the ground. "As for you young lady, you need to learntoargue without calling anyone names. Show the world how smart you are by not attacking anyone's character."

I looked at her "What's that mean?" I asked. This lady was smart, and I like it that she didn't talk to me like I was some baby.

"It means my dear, that there is never any need to call anyone names and making them feel bad." She said taking my hand and leading me to their mud room. "I will show everyone what a big girl you are."

"Oh" I said and looked at Rod. "Sorry I called you a baby."

"I'm sorry I pushed you down in the dirt and now we have to take a bath." He said as his mom was removing his shoes.

_**

* * *

Rod**_

"MOM! Mom, mom... oh my god!" I screamed as I saw Mac climb into the tub.

"What? What honey?" Mommy said. She looked scared. Frankly so was I. Mac was missing something from her body. Something I don't think I could do without.

"Mac did it hurt?" I asked he**. S**he looked at me confused.

"What hurt?" She looked down at herself as she sat in the tub.

"Where is your Mr. Willie?" I asked. It was the most obvious thing. Mommy smiled. She walked out of the room and then I heard her laugh.

Mac looked at her then at me. "What's a Mr. Willie?"

"You know, Mr. Willie..." I said pointing at mine.

"Ew... Why do you have a finger there?" Mac said. Mommy started laughing harder.

"It's not a finger" I said defensively.

"Hey..." Mommy said coming into the room and kneeling on the other side of the tub. She said getting down on her knees on the other side of the tub. "Listen, Mac doesn't have a Mr. Willie."

"Why not?" I asked.

"That is the difference between boys and girls" Mommy said washing Mac's hair.

"So that is how we know what the difference is," I say in realization. "So Mommy you don't have a Mr. Willie?"

"No."

"What are those things?" Mac asked my mom while pointing above her tummy. "Mommy has them too... she's a girl. But I'm a girl and I don't have them."

Mommy looked down at her chest and smiled. "You will when yo**u** grow up. They are too much for your little body right now."

"Oh..." Mac began to squirm a little,. "Can I get out now?"

"Sure Honey" Mommy said her eyes looking at Mac the same way she looked at me when I was sick. I wondered if she was sick.

Mommy picked her up and wrapped her in a towel. She helped her dress and told her to wait for us at the living room. When she came back in the room, Mommy smiled at me. "That is the last time you two bathe together," she told me softly.

Why hadn't I noticed the difference before? This was not the first time we had taken a bath together. Boy, was I glad that I didn't have to do that again, because I was truly getting uncomfortable with the fact that girls didn't have a Mr. Willie.

Mommy reached out to help me. "No mommy, I'll do it my self," I said covering myself.

Mommy sat back and made an "O" with her mouth. "Well okay," she said walking back to the door, "But I'll be right here if you need me."


	5. Keep in Touch

**Okay... they are not quite as cute anymore... but oh well they are 8 and 9 on this chapter.**

**

* * *

Keep in touch **

_**Mac**_

I couldn't believe mom and dad were doing this to me. I mean Dad had gone on duty before without uprooting us… What's changed? Why did we have to move? I love Connecticut. Now we're moving to stupid Norfolk Virginia.

The night they told me about it they sat me down after my soccer game and stared at me. "What?" I asked running my hand over my face, "Do I have a smudge?"

"No… Um, Mac… how would you feel about moving?" Mom said kneeling in front of me.

"Uh," I'd hate it. What kind of question is that? "Why?"

"Your old dad has been offered command of his own Battleship." Dad said joining her in front of me.

"Okay." I said failing to see how that would affect me.

"We're moving down to Virginia in a couple of months." Mom said not mincing any words.

"But… What about my friends?" I said not willing to cry over this either. "It's not fair."

Tired of my melodrama as she calls it mom sighed, "Mac, you're eight years old, you'll make more friends."

"But I don't want new friends… And I like _this_ house," I protested looking at Mom. Then I turned my attention on Dad. "You've gone away before. Why can't you just do that again? "

Dad gave Mom a look that said, 'You deal with her.' "Go to your room Mackenzie." she said taking pity on him.

I got up and walked dejectedly to my room. "Maybe I should turn down Command." I smiled excitedly. I loved my Daddy. I tip toed back so that I could hear.

"Michael, A man of your commission cannot afford to turn down command of his own Battleship." Mom said, God I hated her. "She will be fine she is not the first kid to have to move because of the military."

"I don't want her to resent me." Daddy said

"She's going to resent you sooner or later." Mom said softly, "Why don't you just get it out of the way."

I heard Daddy chuckle, "Thank you," I heard something that sounded distinctively like a kiss. Ick.

Then Mom began to giggle. "Michael…" she said.

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick" I whispered.

"Mackenzie Spencer Allen, I thought I told you to go to your room." Mom shouted after me.

"I'm going, I'm going."

_**

* * *

Rod**_

I couldn't believe Mac was leaving. She was my best friend… okay so it was kind of weird because girls were kind of gross. But she wasn't. I walked her home on her last day of school. "Will you write?" I asked.

"I guess… But I'll be back. Mom says that they aren't going to sell the house."

"How often do you think you'll come back?"

She shrugged and we walked silently for a while. "I won't forget you, you know." She whispered. She knew what I was thinking. She always did. "Even if I didn't write."

"I won't forget you either." I said and smiled reaching around and putting an arm over her shoulders.

"People are watching." She said through gritted teeth. She didn't like to be hugged in public, and I couldn't help it. She is so weird... I mean, most girls love to hug, but not Mac, she thinks she's so tough. I removed my arm from around her looking around and noticing that no one really cared about what I had done. No one else seemed to care that Mac was moving and leaving me behind. No one was watching and waiting for the moment that I would hug her to chant that I had cooties. Yet I removed my arm anyway.

"When are you leaving?" I asked as we sat on her porch.

"This weekend." She said picking at a dandelion next to her foot.

"Rod!" My Mom called from my house across the street.

"I've got to go I have a dentist appointment." I said standing up.

"okay," She said waving good bye. I walked dejectedly towards the curb when I heard her say, "Hey rod."

I turned to see her run towards me. She hugged me tightly, "Wha…" I said incredulously.

"Bye." She said. We let go in a hurry and looked at our feet. I didn't know what to say and was extremely thankful for my mother, 'cause she called me again. But I ran home knowing that I would never ever have a friend like her again.


	6. Coming Home

**It's been four long years... and Mac is finally coming back to Connecticut. Will Rod even recognize her. 12 year-old girls have issues... Will Rod be understanding of them? Would he laugh at her because she may just be four inches taller than him? This were my issues to deal with in this Chapter. Enjoy! As always, Thanks for the reviews I'm loving them.**

**

* * *

Coming Home. **

_**Mac**_

Yes! We're finally going back home. It's been four long years, and finally I was going back. Dad was given command at the Essex Naval base back in Connecticut and I was glad. The South was not for me. It was too hot, too humid… and it did strange things to my hair.

I have to admit I'm totally nervous, mainly because I have neglected to write to Rod. I still thought of him a lot. He wrote me a few times a year. I never responded because there was never anything to tell. When I did reply it was to comment on what he had been doing and his pictures that he sent me with his geeky braces.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't rag on him. I sympathized. I was the geekiest gangliest girl in the seventh grade. I was flat chested and I had pimples for days. I wore braces on both the top and the bottom teeth. My nick name was buckey beaver. Imagine why.

So now we ride up to my Connecticut house and I smile. It looks the same. I sighed when dad pulled up to the driveway. "There you are Kiddo, home sweet home."

"Yeah." I whispered as he wrapped his arm around me and we walked up on the porch together.

"Are you gonna say hello to the Calloways?" Dad asked.

"Yeah… maybe later." I said sitting down on the porch steps. I was a little embarrassed and hoped Dad wouldn't notice. He did.

"What's up, kiddo?" Dad joined me on the steps. He looked at me in the way that he knew would make me talk. Luckily, I can talk to him about anything.

"I look different," I said with a shrug. "I don't even think he'll remember me."

"Rod?" Dad said. "I think he would be really glad to see you. But even so baby, you need to be proud of who you are. You are beautiful."

"You're just saying that." I folded myself so that my chest lay on my lap.

"No I'm not, You know I never say anything I don't mean." Dad said then stood up ending my pity party. He didn't like it when I did this, but I'm a girl, I can't help it. "I'm going inside. I see you in a bit."

I stared at the house across the street, and I considered everything that was keeping me from going over there: my pimples, my braces… my height. I mean what if he was shorter than me… or really cool and popular. I am not what you would call popular material. He would never want to be my friend.

Yeah Rod had braces, but he was really cute in that picture. Then I thought Dad is right, and if he can't be my friend because of what I look like, I don't need him. With a new determination washing over me, I got up and headed across the street.

I rang the door bell and waited. When the door opened, it wasn't Ronny, Robbie or Rod. It wasn't Mr. or Mrs. Calloway. It was just some geek I didn't know. "Hi," he said.

"Um, hi… I was looking for Rod." I said tilting my head.

"Oh… The Calloway's moved away. I'm Carl, my family moved here six months ago." He extended a hand towards me.

I extended my hand, "Mac, I live across the street."

"Oh, I thought that house was empty," Carl said. "People evensaid it was haunted."

I laughed. "I moved away for four years. But we're back for good."

"Cool," he said. "We should hang out or something."

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Like a date?" He asked hopefully.

"No." I said seriously, then I smiled. "I don't date guys shorter than me."

He was four inches shorter than me. "Not fair, you're the only girl that will talk to me." Carl looked at me with mock indignation. He had a sense of humor about himself. Maybe he can teach me how to be like that.

"I'm sure there is a shorter girl just waiting in the wings Carl." I looked over my shoulderand saw Mom and Dad unloading the car. "I gotta go help unload. We'll hang tomorrow."

"Okay… Wait I'll get some shoes on and I'll come and help." It was weird, but it was almost like it was Rod, and in some ways, talking with Carl was even easier.

"Cool." I grinned, "I'll meet you over there."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me he'd moved to New York?" I asked mom as Carl and I sat at the kitchen counter nibbling on cookies.

"I thought you would realize it when he started writing you." Mom placed a glass of milk in front of both of us.

"He hasn't written me since before he moved." I said then looked at Carl, "It's not that it isn't totally cool that you happened to move in there… but he was my best friend here."

"Oh, it's okay… I mean you ask a pretty girl out and the fact that she immediately puts you in the 'friends' category really shouldn't be too damaging." He said, he kind of reminded me of one of those guys in the _Revenge of the Nerds_ movie.

Mom laughed and handed him another cookie. "I like you, you are welcome here anytime."

"Yeah Carl," I said really hoping that I hadn't hurt his feelings by being so disappointed at the fact that he wasn't Rod.

"Mac," Dad said heading into the kitchen, " You've got mail." He dropped an envelope on the counter.

"Awesome," I said when I saw who it was from. "He knows I'm back."

"What's it say?" Carl asked. I raised an eyebrow and opened the letter. It was the usual what he has been up to type of thing. Nothing big, but the picture got me. He was handsomebraces and all. What's happening to me? I can't seriously have a crush on Rod, can I?

He was very athletic. He played baseball for school and he went to the Little League World Series. "Wow," I whispered.

"You gonna send him a picture of you?" Carl asked after a while of me staring at his picture.

"No, are you out of your mind?" I said, "He'll laugh at me."

"I don't think he would, and if he would then he wasn't a good friend after all."

"I look so different…" I started.

"You have a crush on him don't you?" Carl said.

"Dude, I just met you how would you know?" I said getting a little mad.

"Okay… I'll drop it if you come to the Hartford Arcade and let me beat you at Miss Pac Man."

I smiled, "You're on." I was glad that he knew when to drop a subject. Carl was really easy get along with.

"Later Mac." He said heading out of the kitchen door. "Bye Mrs. Allen."

"Bye." We both said as he left

_**

* * *

Rod**_

"ROD, MAIL!" Ronny shouted from the door of our Manhattan apartment. "You won't believe who wrote."

I looked up at him and took the letter from his hand. "Who's it from?" I asked flipping the letter over. "**N**o way! It's from Mac." I ripped the envelope open and read

_Rod, _

_Guess what? I'm home, and it turns out I missed you by six months. Would have been nice to know, but oh well. The boy that lives across the street is really cool if not a little on the geeky side. We've been hanging out at the Hartford Arcade and I've been sweeping the floor with him at Miss Pac Man._

I laughed at that. It was so Mac. I looked in the envelope to see if she sent me a picture. She never has, and I was so embarrassed when I sent her mine. I had just gotten my braces on just before I had taken that. She told me she had braces and she said that it wasn't that bad of a picture. I wish I could see what she looked like with braces.

_I didn't send you a picture because I didn't take one. Well I did' but I didn't buy any. It was the ugliest picture ever, maybe next year._

Well that explained that.

_What's going on with you? What is living New York like? I hope this is the right address. Write back okay?—Mac_

Always short and to the point, I folded the letter away and headed out to my living room. I felt like playing Miss Pac Man. I guess Super Mario Brothers had would haveto do.

* * *

I had totally forgotten about Mac's letter. I came across it today while I was cleaning up my desk. The beginning of eighth grade the week before had proven to be the worst. There is this girl. She is so beautiful and I didn't know how to talk to her.

I look like a total idiot every time she passes by me. She smiled at me once, then laughed at me because I tripped and dropped all of my books when she did. I haven't had a friend who is a girl since Mac, so I don't know how to talk to Kirsten. I guess I could talk to mom, but what does she know?

When I saw Mac's Letter, I decided that I would ask her. I mean she was a girl, she would know. I hoped that she wouldn't be too mad. I hadn't written all summer. But then again she never wrote.

I grabbed my note book and pen and sat at my desk to think of a way to ask her.

_Mac,_

_Sorry this has taken so long to write, I've been super busy all summer with Baseball and every thing. I'm doing pretty good. Living in New York is kind of hard, because I can't just go outside and play a game of catch you know? I have to go on the bus down to Fifth and Park Avenue and play at Central Park._

_I've been dying to play Miss Pac Man since you wrote. Maybe I'll come up to Hartford and play with you sometime._

_I need your advice with something... You're a girl, I need your advice on how to... you know, ask a girl out._

I explained all about Kirsten, and what a fool I had mad of myself. I went on like this for about a page. I hoped that she would have something useful for me. I hoped that my rambling wasn't too long either.

_I hope you had a great summer. Write back as soon as you can. -- Rod._

I stuffed the letter in an envelope and sealed it. I hoped my friend would help me and I waited eagerly for her return letter.


	7. Vacation

**This part of the story is really fun for me. I think you might just like it--S.K.

* * *

Vacation**

_**Mac**_

Aunt Janice bought a mansion at the Vineyard last summer. She turned it into a bed and breakfast thata lot of cool celebrities liked. Martha's Vineyard is pretty, but it was not for me. Everywhere you looked there was another socialite. One prettier than the other and I totally didn't fit in here. So when my parents said that they were going to take me up to the Vineyard for the summer, I nearly died.

I was going to spend my summer with my cousin, Erika the beautiful. Her strawberry blond hair was cut in the latest style and her perfectly proportioned body, dressed in the latest fashion. Then there was me in my T-shirts and jeans, tall and lanky and sort of flat-chested. I must say my smile was great… I had gotten my braces removed the year before.

Mom and Dad were going to stay with me for the first week, but the rest of the summer I was on my own. The good thing was, I was working at the Fire Fly with Carl, who had come to work the summer away with me. So I would be earning my keep, and would be able to stay out of Erika's shadow.

"Mac!" Erika said, as I stepped out of the car. I smiled, a plastic smile and returned the hug she was giving me. "Oh my god, you are like… Supermodel Tall."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked and looked over my shoulder. "Erika, this is Carl. Carl, this is my cousin Erika."

Carl stepped up from behind me. I was so glad he was here with me. I needed a friend so I begged him and his parents for hours about coming.

"Nice to meet you." Carl said shaking Erika's hand. He liked her. Erika was oblivious.

"Aunt Kate! Uncle Michael." Erika said moving on.

I looked at Carl, "She's not the right one Carl."

"What is it with the women in this family?" Carl said hefting his bag and mine. I smirked.

"I'm so glad you came."

* * *

The next day, I decided I was going to lounge and try to tan without totally baking. I put on my bikini and grabbed a towel and sun block and headed out of my room. "Mac!" Erika said heading out of her room. 

"Erika!" I said trying to match her enthusiasm.

"It's so great that you're here. I've been kind of lonely since Erin went off to college. I get to have something sort of like a sister again this summer."

"Good for you." I said and began walking down the stairs.

"Wait up! Where are you going?" She followed me.

"I'm gonna go bake." I answered and smiled at Carl who was down the hall.

"Hi Charles." Erika said to him.

"It's Carl," I corrected.

"Whatever." She linked her arm with mine pulling me out of the door. "There is so much we could do. How about you go to my friends party with me tonight."

"Great! A Party?" Carl said excited.

"I don't know… I don't think…"

"Come on, it would be fun." Erika glanced at Carl, whose initial excitement began to subside. "You can come too, Charles."

"It's Carl." I growled.

"Come on… Mac!" She continued as I laid the towel out on the sand.

"No… I don't think so." I stretched out on my towel.

"Fine, your loss." Erika said and turned her attention to some guy coming our way. "Steve!" Her voice was grating on my nerves, she was too perky.

"What's wrong with me?" Carl said.

"What do you mean?" I asked not opening my eyes.

"I swear at this rate, I'll be the only virgin in our junior class." I opened one eye and looked at him.

"I'm a virgin."

"That's different…" Carl said managing to tear his eyes off of Erika.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" I asked coming up on my elbows and staring at him incredulously. "Who do you think these guys are having sex with?"

"I know, I know…" Carl said and.

I lay back down closing my eyes. I could feel eyes on me. It was the creepiest thing.

"That guy Erika is with is checking you out."

"Shut up!" I said but I opened my eyes and our eyes connected. Suddenly, I felt pretty... No, hot. I was the hot girl he wanted. I smiled shyly and fought the urge to cover myself so that he wouldn't think that I couldn't take a compliment.

"Stevie... this is Mackenzie, my cousin... she is staying with us for the summer."

"Mac this is Steve... " Erika looked between me and Steve. Our eyes were still locked. "The guy that's throwing the party we're going to tonight."

Wait a minute I never said I was going. I snapped out of it and opened my mouth to protest.

"Great! I can't wait to see you at the party." Steve said as Carl elbowed me on the ribs.

"Ow," I reached out to take his extended hand and signaled to my friend. "That's Carl."

"Your boyfriend?" Steve asked. Carl and I looked at each other and smirked.

"Only in the literal sense."

"Dude you should come too. It's going to be big." Steve shook Carl's hand. "One of my friends is up here from New York, so were going to do it big for his first night."

"Is he cute?" Erika asked.

"I don't know... I'm a guy, Rickie." Steve said as they walked away.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Steve. I watched him interact with my cousin and was satisfied that their friendship was the same as mine and Carl's.

"He seems cool." Carl interrupted my thoughts. "But he's no Rod, is he?"

"How did you guess that that was what I was thinking?"

"You do that to everyone who shows an interest to you. You need to let go, give Steve a chance."

I nodded, "I'll try."

**_

* * *

Rod _**

"Rod!" I heard from behind me. I turned to face my friend Steve. He was walking towards me with a cute blonde from the beach. I was spending a couple of weeks at his Mom's House at Martha's Vineyard. Steve and I had been going to school together since my family moved to New York. We even play baseball together, and are both in our varsity baseball team at our high school.

"Hey Steve," I said giving the girl a good once over. Man… she was hot, and there was something familiar about her.

"There is someone I would like you to meet." He said signaling to her**. "**This is Erika."

My eyes widened. "The Erika?" I asked. He wanted to set me up with her. She had been with Steve before, and he said she was a fun ride whatever that meant. Personally, I didn't want to be with anyone's leftovers. But she was hot.

"You talk about me?" Erika said with a flirty smile... I guess I could play with her a bit. But I certainly wasn't willing to go there with her. She was experienced... and I wasn't. I have no delusions that I could satisfy her on my first time.

"You are his favorite subject when he gets home from The Vineyard."

"Stevie, you're so sweet."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

I grinned. She was kind of hot, but she didn't look like the kind of girl that Steve usually went out with. She was too... I don't know, nice.

"So, Rod... is it?"

I nodded.

"Do you have a date for tonight's party?"

"No… not yet, I just got here... Besides, I think the point of the party was for me to meet people."

"Well... you've met me now. I'll be your date." She linked her arm with mine.

"Sure." I said. Shekissed my cheek and left. I looked at Steve. He had this unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing man, so you ready for tonight?" Steve said walking into his house with me.

"I guess... I mean it's just a party right?"

"No...this is the party. Tonight you enter into manhood."

"Steve, come on. I'm not going to go to this party just for that. That's so cheesy." I said and sat on the couch.

"Dude... this is what happens at parties like this. Someone always gets laid." Steve plopped downnext to me. "If this doesn't at least get you close to losing your virginity, something is definitely wrong."

I didn't care what Steve said, I wasn't going to have sex until it felt right. It isn't like I have never had the opportunity. I mean girls throw themselves at me all the time. I just don't really think it's worth the effort because I know they're just going to cling afterward... and none of them are my type. "Whatever you say man... you up for some ball?"

"Yeah, let me go get some shoes." He said and ran up to his room. I got up and headed to mine so that I could dress in something more comfortable.


	8. Excuse Me Miss

**Okay guys this chapter was inspired by a sixteen year old singer called Chris Brown. He's from my area... some of you may have heard of him. He sisnts this song called _Yo...(Excuse me Miss)_ as per the chapter Title. I use his lines... I must say because they were perfect... They were great sixteen year old pick up lines... I'm not sixteen and I couldn't have done it better. so thank you Chris Brown.--S.K.

* * *

Excuse Me Miss**

_**Mac**_

I looked myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe what I saw. I looked great! Erika had made me up for this party, and I didn't look like myself. I didn't look like a clown.

My hair was down to just below my shoulder blades and it was straightened then curled. I didn't understand why you'd straighten my hair to then curl it again until she was done. My hair was silky and not Frizzy, I loved the way it felt against my skin. I never wore my hair down, it was always in a ponytail.

I was wearing a dress out of Erin's closet. My cousin Erin had decided to go to Europe for the summer rather than come home. The dress was a summery halter top thing. I looked great but I felt kind of awkward. "Oh Mac! You look terrific." Mom said when I stepped down to the family area.

"Doesn't she?" Erika said proud of herself. Carl stood in the corner, he looked a little tongue-tied.

"Yes, she does." Dad said looking at me as though he had never seen me before.

I blushed violently, I knew I was. I just wanted to get out of there. "Okay, can we go now please Erika?" I asked heading for the door.

"Yeah okay, bye everyone." Erika followed me with Carl, who still hadn't said a word, right behind.

* * *

When we got to Steve's house. The party was in full swing. Every guy was hotter than the next, and so was every girl. "Relax would you?" Erika said, "For once in your life let loose."

I looked around and noticed that no one appeared to give me a second glance, so I relaxed a bit. Carl handed me a beer. "Here."

"Thanks," I looked down at it and debated as towhether or not, I should take a drink.

"Have you seen him yet?" Carl asked.

"Who?" I asked bringing the bottle to my lips, then changing my mind.

"Steve." Carl brought his bottle to his lips and took a drink. He cringed a little, then shrugged.

"No." Ishrugged

"Well hello... beautiful." Steve wrapped an arm around me. I stiffened. "So glad you could make it." I took a swig out of my bottle. I wanted to be cool for him, how dumb was that.

"Steve, where's your cute friend?" Erika asked.

"He's waiting for you on the deck." Steve said pointing to a really cute boy outside.

"Thanks Stevie... See you later, Mac." She excused herself to the deck.

"I'm going to mingle." Carl said walking away, effectively leaving Steve and I alone.

"So, let's talk." Steve said and we headed to a more secluded area.

* * *

It is so unbelievable that I have been put in this position. Don't get me wrong, I've made out with a guy before, but this was going a little too fast, and too far for me. Steve had me pinned down on the couch in his den. His hands were all over me. I felt his hand go up my dress and touch the elastic on my underwear. I removed his hand and pushed away. "Okay, stop."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Why are you rushing me?" I finished pushing him off of me. "You didn't even ask me to dance, we haven't talked you're just trying to get laid."

He looked at me with disbelief. "I should have known you'd be like that."

"Dude... I don't even know you."

"Well, it's not like anyone is lining up to hook up with you. You aren't even that hotYou should be grateful I'm even giving you the time of day." Steve looked at me with disgust and then left the den.

I was hurt by his words. But who the hell did he think he was, leading me on and then pretending that he was doing me a favor when I wouldn't immediately put out? I may be tall, gangly, and different from the other cute and petite girls, but no way was I going to let him get the best of me. I checked myself in the mirror, then went to find Carl so we could get out of there.

* * *

_**Rod**_

Erika was boring the hell out of me. All she could do was talk about Steve. I looked out into the partyand watched Steve walk across the room angrily. It looks as if he has been shot down. Then I see her. The hottest girl that I'd ever seen before.

I'd ask Erika if she knew her, but somehow I didn't think it would be prudent. The girl seemed to be looking for someone. She was trying to leave. "Erika, there's Steve over there, why don't you go bring him over?"

Erika looked to where Steve was and her eyes lit up. "Okay, I'll be right back."

I looked to the tall redheadShehad found some guy who was talking to a girl. She looked like she was telling him she was leaving and he was trying to convince her to just wait a little longer. She wasn't going to. I had to get at her fast, I had to stop her from walking out of the door. What should I talk to her about? How can I get her to stay. It didn't matter, I was out of time. I had to go for mine.

"Excuse me," I said reaching out for her hand. She turned to look at me. "I don't know your name, but I saw you from across the room. I know you're trying to leave and all, but I saved the last dance for you."

She looked around the room then back at me blushing slightly. "I don't know."

"Come on, just take hold of my hand, we can pretend the floor is ours."

"You know... I don't really dance." She said, but she followed me to the dance area.

"Neither can I," I said with a grin. She smiled back and seemed to relax a little. Then a slow song started to play. She stiffened again. "Don't be afraid you can get a little closer." I said offering her a drink.

She took it and downed half the bottle. It looked like she had been drinking already, well so had I.

"Thanks."

She wrapped her arms around me apparently unafraid about the whole thing. Did the beer have something in it? It didn't matter because I was in heaven. When the song was over she pulled away. I felt kind of empty. I wanted to be where she was. Even if it was nothing more than dancing. I held on to her hand and she looked back at me. Our eyes locked. There was something about her that made me hold on. I wanted to kiss her, but I settled for placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

When I finally let go of her hand, she leaned forward and kissed me. She kissed me as if she would never see me again. She probably wouldn't. I made a move. I ran my hand around her waist. She moaned into my mouth then pulled away. "I'm sorry." I said.

She took a last swig from her bottle of beer, "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?" I asked, completely turned on by this girl.

"The beach?" She said and headed out to the deck. I grabbed the blanket that was draped on the couch and followed her out. It was bound to be cold out, and she's wearing a halter top.


	9. Something to Prove

**I am a little sensitive to this issue... I hated writing it, and wanted to do it at the same time. Because it just makes sense to me.--s.k.

* * *

****Something To Prove**

_**Mac**_

He wrapped that blanket around my shoulders and walked next to me silently. I wondered what he was thinking. Did he know what I was about to do? I had all ready decided that I would show Steve that I was no cold fish. I can be wanted, I mean, I am not the most beautiful girl but... I can hold my own.

Once we were far enough from the house I looked over at him and smiled. I threw off the blanket and began to strip. The beer had me buzzing. I wanted to be free. The dress came off and was pooled at my feet. I slipped off my sandals and left them by my dress. "Join me." I began to run into the water.

"What?" He said, looking at me apprehensively.

I turned around. "Come on... Live a little," I teased, nervous that he would turn tail and run at the sight of my flat chest and stick legs, but I was relieved when he began to take off his clothes. He ran in after me and caught me by the waist. I giggled and turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. The water was cold but it only hit around our calves.

Just then a wave hit me squarely on my back and I gasped.

"Cold huh?" he asked, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"Wanna warm me up?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He grew hard against me despite the cold water surrounding our legs.

"You know what I mean," I said and I kissed him. A wave hit us again knocking us both over. I laughed softly. "So...are you game?"

He rolled us so that he was on top. A wave surrounded my body making the feeling of guilt about what I was about to do disappear completely. I felt beautiful. He looked at me as if I were beautiful. Steve didn't know what he was talking about. I was wanted... This guy wanted me.

"Yeah... I'm game," he told me.

"I know you have one in your wallet... you all do." I said softly.

He kissed me again, and we lay in the surf making out for a blissful eternity before we separated and he helped me to my feet. I was cold and hot and wet all over. Anticipation prickled my senses. There was no way I was backing down. There was something about this boy that made me want to go through with it.

He reached in the back pocket of his jeans and pulled a condom out and my insides flipped. Suddenly he looked shy and I panicked. Was it me? Was I turning him off? Did I seem like the type that would cling? Because I heard guys hated that. "Are you scared?"

"No," he said in a panic.

"Okay so lets go." I said, spreading the discarded blanket. My resolve was starting to wane... what if I wasn't good? What if he thought I was a cold fish or something?

He sat down next to me and leaned in to kiss me. I quickly forgot what was bothering me. His hands roamed my body, gently warming my cold body parts. I moaned as his hands found the hook on my bra. He brought his hand towards my breast and I sighed. We separated from each other just long enough so that he could put the condom on and for me to slide my panties off. I was suddenly self conscious but unwilling to stop what was happening.

The rest was awkward as he lay atop me. Then he concentrated on trying to find a way to get inside me. I didn't know what to do. Should I help him? Would he be offended? I shifted my position slightly and he finally got inside. It hurt. Why would anyone want to do this all the time? It hurt so ... so good. It felt good after the first few tries. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling.

* * *

_**Rod**_

Oh my god, oh my god. I was having sex. Sex is good... really good. It was cool how every coherent thought had fled my brain as every single spare drop of blood rushed south. The moment I entered her my entire body was thrown into shock.

I wanted to feel all of her. Her body was so soft, warm and inviting. She began to breathe hard and I got even more excited. I whimpered into her neck. She sighed and began to move erratically. I groaned. "Yes" she whispered... and it was all over for me.

My entire body stiffened and I could feel the tiny explosions go through out my body. My lover didn't move. She didn't make a sound as I collapsed on top of her. I went up on my elbows and looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed. I watched as she opened them. Her honey colored eyes focusing on mine for the first time all night. "Hi." I said softly.

"Are you done?" she asked as she pushed me off and out of her. She quickly pulled on her underwear. Her features were darker somehow the levity that was there when she stripped to run out into the ocean was gone.

"Do you want to go back into the party?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked putting on her dress then running her fingers through her hair. "So that you can show me off to your friends, as the virgin you deflowered."

"You were a virgin?" I asked in shock. She picked up her sandals and began to walk back towards town. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe I did this." She said to herself as she walked. I followed her. "All for what," I heard her say, "It was five minutes of poking and prodding."

"Hey," I said feeling hurt. "You were the one that started it." She stopped and looked at me.

"You're right." She walked away then shot over her shoulder, "but it takes two... you could have said no."

I stopped just shy of Steve's house. This had just been the best night of my seventeen year-old life. I was no longer a virgin. I had stepped boldly into manhood with a girl who's name I didn't even know. "Hey! What's your name?"

She didn't even look back. She just kept going. She didn't stop to look back. Would I ever see her again? Well it was a small town. Anything was possible.

I walked towards the house. Everyone had already left and Steve was laid out on the couch. He saw me walk in.

"I see someone got lucky."

I turned to face him. "How would you know?"

"You've got sand in your hair." Steve smirked, "and in some other parts I bet."

"Whatever, nothing happened," I lied. "What about you?" I asked. He had told me about this girl who he had his eye on.

"Struck out royally. She turned out to be the biggest tease." Steve had an annoyed look on his face, "Though I did get close with Erika tonight… so I know it wasn't her you hooked up with."

"I didn't hook up with anyone."

"You can't fool me…"

I sighed. Everything seemed to be a competition with him. "You know what Steve, I'm going to bed."

"How was it Rod?" Steve asked.

"There is nothing to tell, we made out a little, and we talked a lot. She's probably leaving soon, so I didn't bother getting that close."

"You're such a loser."

I shrugged and headed up towards my room. "She wasn't the right one."

When I got to my room, I headed straight for the shower. While standing under the water, I saw her body underneath me. Naked. I couldn't believe I wanted her again. I began to work myself out of that. I never wanted to forget the night. It had been the best feeling in the world.

I groaned as I spent my desire onto the shower floor. There was just something about that girl, that had every hormone in my body standing at attention. Then I remembered that she didn't feel the same way. She was probably trying to wash me away. I was probably her biggest regret.

Trying to rip this girl out of my mind, I turned off the hot water and blasted myself with the cold. I was going to church in the morning. I needed to repent.

* * *

I snuck out the next morning before Steve got out of bed. I got in my car and drove myself to the little church across the street from this Bed and Breakfast called the Firefly. It smelled really great as they were cooking breakfast and seating the guests outside. I looked at the sign at the church and realized that services wouldn't start for an hour. 

I decided that second that I would go to the bed and breakfast and eat. "Hey!" I heard coming from my left.

I turned my head and smiled. "Erika, what are you doing here?"

"I live here. My mom owns this place." Erika said turning on the charm again. "Where'd you disappear to last night?"

"I just didn't feel like partying much last night. I went to bed." I said... Here I was trying to go to church and I lied.

"Oh... okay. Do you want breakfast?"

"That's what I came for, I was going to church and I couldn't resist coming inside to have a taste."

" Well breakfast is on me, come on in!" Erika said as she began to lead me through their lobby.

Just as we passed the stairs I saw a couple come down the stairs, dressed as if they were heading for church. "Mr. and Mrs. Allen!" I said, glad to see them and anxious to know if Mac had come too. When it was obvious that they didn't know who I was, I said, "It's me, Rod! Rod Calloway?"


	10. Morning After

**Okay... I heard the pleas... I have more for you. I know they are taking me more time to post...but, I get less and less time on this computer as time passes... Then I'm moving to Florida eventually you better hope I finish these before I get there... I might have to disappear.--S.K.

* * *

****Morning After**

**_Mac_ **

I took my third shower just before getting ready for church. I could still feel his hands touching me. I could feel his lips on my skin. I could still feel him inside. I wish I could erase what I had done. I did it to myself. I was the only one going into the situation with something to prove and in the end... it didn't matter.

I stood in front of the mirror brushing my hair out when Carl walked into the room. "Spill."

I looked at him through the mirror then dropped my gaze. I couldn't even look at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Last I saw of you last night, you had your tongue down some guy's throat. Then you disappeared."

I shrugged and pulled my hair into a ponytail. "So? I didn't think you would notice."

"Of course I noticed. I was talking to that girl and was trying to get her number. Not playing tonsil hockey with her."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Isabelle... what does that have to do with what you were doing last night?"

"I don't know his name." I said... I wanted to cry, but I had company. I was so ashamed. I am a Christian. The night before was utterly unacceptable. I needed to get to church; I needed to beg for God's forgiveness. I needed to confess. "I... slept with that boy last night... and I don't even know his name."

"What... were you high?" Carl said angrily, not out of jealousy but out of the brotherly love he harbored for me. "Anything could have happened to you? Did he hurt you? Did he force you in any way?"

"No he didn't force me or anything like that. It was stupid, I know... but I was conscious of the decision I made." I sat on the bed with my head in my hands. Carl was quiet for a few minutes then sat next to me and hugged me.

"So how was it?" He asked finally.

I reached for my pillow and hit him with it. "It was okay I guess... though I didn't really get the point."

"Really?"

"There was nothing mind-blowing about it. It was awkward." I frowned. "I have to go to church now."

"Wow... you do know what this means don't you?"

"What?" I asked

"Now I am truly the only one in our class that is a virgin."

"Consider yourself lucky." I said and opened the door to my room. Carl followed me out as we headed down for breakfast. Right before we entered the dining room, I saw him and I stopped and hid behind the wall. "Oh my Lord..."

"What?" Carl said looking into the dining room.

"He's here... He's here, and he's eating with mom and dad." I said and covered my face with my hands. "Oh god, please don't make me tell mom and dad about what happened last night, I'm sorry."

"Calm down, I don't think he's talking about the two of you doing the do. Did he even know your name?"

He was right... I hadn't answered him when he'd asked. "You're right... I'm cool. I can do this."

I said walking into the dining room and heading away from mom and dad towards the kitchen to get breakfast. As I walked out with my plate I heard, "Mac! Look who's here!" I slowly turned around. The boy's face went ashen. I'm guessing it was the same color as mine had been just before I entered the room. "It's Rod, honey."

Rod? I slept with Rod? I knew he seemed familiar. His face was thicker than it was in the old picture. He was much taller and stronger, but I could definitely see him now, this was my Rod, the guy I had been pining over for the past four years.

My arm went solimp, I spilled all of the food on my plate. I took this opportunity to break eye contact and got down on my knees to clean up. Carl stood beside me and reached out and shook his hand. "Hey I'm Carl, heard a lot about you man."

* * *

_**Rod**_

I blinked. I slept with Mac. I was glad that I could let myself be so intimate with this girl. She had been so familiar to me. I looked over at Carl, and took his hand. I didn't know what to make of him, but he was being so cool, I had to respond. "Yeah?"

"I live in your old house... Mac came looking for you when she got back to Hartford."

I looked over at Mac. She was picking up the food she had dropped when she finally found out who I was. "Oh, right… she mentioned you in the one letter she sent me. Funny, I haven't heard from her since she moved back to Hartford."

"Well we're done with breakfast, I think we'll head over to the church." Mrs. Allen said

"In other words, we're going to let you guys catch up without prying." Mr. Allen added and wrapped his arm around his wife.

Carl folded his arms and stood between Mac and me. I looked at him then down at Mac who was still on her knees, her head down. She hadn't said a word yet. "I get it... I know neither of you want to talk while I am here so I am going to go call Isabelle and see if she wants to go to the beach with me after church."

Carl seems cool... a little protective, but really cool. Mac was still down on the ground I kneeled down with her and took the rag from her hands. "Why didn't you ever write me back?"

"I... I couldn't answer your last letter."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know what to say to 'Oh my god, I am in love.' I've never been in love before."

I looked at her... she hadn't liked that letter. "We slept together..." I said moving the conversation away from Kristen... she had broken my heart.

"You were my first," she said softly.

"You were mine." I said. We stayed on the floor and stared at each other for a few more minutes. I had to do it... I had to kiss her again. I couldn't live without feeling her like that again, now that I knew her name. I leaned forward and pulled her face to mine. I kissed her long and hard. She responded with equal ardor.

When we separated she sat back on her heals. "Maybe we should go back to being friends."

"Mac..."

"No please Rod... don't ...I want... I need to forget last night."

"I don't want to forget."

"I do... Just leave me alone about it. Let's just be friends okay?" She said and walked away.

* * *

I sat in the back of the church totally conflicted. This girl I had spent the night before with, was my oldest friend. I don't think I could ever get over that. The same little girl that I used to take baths with, and play with every day, had been the one to give me one of the most precious gifts a girl could give a guy short of bearing his kids. She had given her body to me, and though the moment was fleeting, and we were virtual strangers at the time, we were nowlinked body and soul.

Mac stole a few glances back at me while she sat between her parents. She had caught me staring. I knew her well enough to know, that she was going to try to separate herself from me even more now... but I can't let her go.


	11. Europe

**I had to add this to the story because of what she said in the last episode. I hope you enjoy it-- S.K.

* * *

Europe**

_**Mac** _

My parents surprised me on graduation day with a round trip ticket to England, and enough money so that I can go back backing through the continent. I was so excited I ran up to my room and began to pack right away. The down side of it is that Carl wasn't going with me. He was going to start at Yale through a summer program. This would help me transition better to our separation anyway, I was headed to Brown University in the fall.

At least Providence and New Haven are close to each other and both are within driving distance to home, so we will probably see each other all the time.

On the morning that I was to leave, I picked up my one bag, and put a big American flag on the front and headed down the steps. "Good morning Daddy." He was cooking my favorite breakfast.

"Good morning baby," he said as I kissed his cheek.

"Where's Mom?" I asked as he set the plate in front of me. Blueberry pancakes stacked high smothered in syrup.

"In our bedroom. She's excited for you, but she doesn't want you to go alone."

I tilted my head and looked up at dad. He didn't want me to go alone. But he seemed at peace with it. "I'm not going alone, I'm going with Allison, Tom and Christian."

"Oh and that's much better," Mom said walking into the kitchen. "You bugged us for half the year for this trip, and there you have it... but Mackenzie please stay out of trouble. And I mean all kinds of it."

Mom had a look about her that made me uncomfortable. "What kind of trouble could I get into?"

"Eat your breakfast you're going to be late." Dad gaveme the same stern look that mom was giving me. I got the point... I think I did.

* * *

"Mac," Allison whispered shaking my bare shoulder. It was our third night in Amsterdam and I didn't want to leave. I snuggled closer to Christian. I felt free, eighteen and away from my parents. I was so over the awkwardness with my body. Christian made me feel sexy, and thanks to Rod, I knew that I could do no wrong if I ever wanted to have sex again.

I had felt free once we got to Europe. Once I was out from under my parents' thumbs, I felt completely liberated. Christian and I had been dating for six months and I decided that I was ready to take the next step. Since Paris we'd been especially close

"Mac, wake up," she said, shaking me again.

"Allie go away, if she leaves I'll get cold." Christian said against the skin at the nape of my neck, effectively giving me chills.

"I've got to go to the bathroom, and you know I don't want to go alone. These people are freaky."

I stretched a little covering my entire body with the covers . I stuck my hand out and made a motion for her to turn around.

"Come on Mac, it's not like I don't have the same equipment."

"Contrary to what's happening in this bed," I stated reaching for my sweats hanging at the edge of the bed. "I am an incredibly modest person."

Allison laughed, "God you're still not over that I'm modest routine? You're totally hot and you know it."

"Keep laughing Allie and you're going to the bathroom alone." I pulled on my T-shirt.

"No, okay I'm sorry." Allie apologized and we walked out in the hallway. "I need to talk to you about Christian."

I stopped short for a second then kept walking. "I don't know If I want to hear it."

"He slept with Angela a few months back," Allie said.

"Wait a minute, how would you know?" I asked as she walked into a stall hurriedly

"I saw them at Tom's last party, making out... Then they walked into a bedroom."

"His last party... you mean the one when I was grounded for staying out with him past my curfew?" I sat on the bench thinking over what she said. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You're so happy with him... Besides then I was afraid you wouldn't come... and if you didn't come... I wasn't going to be able to come."

"Then why are you telling me now?" I asked frustrated. She came out of the stall and sat beside me.

"Because you're so happy with him... I know it doesn't make sense, but I wanted you to protect yourself from him."

I didn't know what to think, or how to approach the whole thing. All I knew was that I couldn't stay in that room with him, I wouldn't be able to keep going on this trip with them. "God, I got to get out of here... I don't know what to think or how to act."

"I'm so sorry."

"You're just being a friend," I patted her hand and headed out of the bathroom. I couldn't stay there I went to my bunk and grabbed my gear. Christian was in deep slumber, from which I knew it would be hard to rouse him. I shoved the rest of my things inside of it and headed out. I needed to travel on my own got on a train back towards France.

* * *

_**Rod**_

My parents had moved back to Hartford, and here I was, on the other side of the Atlantic doing a Summer Semester Abroad in Germany. I had decided that I would visit at least four of the surrounding countries while I was in Europe. This weekend I'm visiting Paris just so that I can say that I've been there. Maybe I'll checkout the Louvre while I'm at it.

I had already visited England and Ireland. I didn't want to go back to the British Isles until the end then I would go to Wales and Scotland, maybe visit Loch Ness. And next weekend maybe I'd go to Italy... thenperhapstoAmsterdamI've heard it's afun, wild time so yeahIdefinitelyshouldgothere

Truthfully, I didn't want to go home to Hartford. I knew she'd be there. Mac had haunted my most erotic dreams since that night on the beach. I mean I had seen her a few more times since then, but she kept me at arms length.

My parents and I went to her house over Thanksgiving, and she had this guy over, it wasn't Carl, butthis tall Swedish-looking dude named Christian. He was German and a foreign exchange student who went to school with Mac.

She tried to cover it up, but I could tell they were together. He had this predatory look about him when he looked at her. One that I would have given her myself if I didn't know her better. Then after dinner I saw them outside near her bedroom window. My suspicions confirmed, I tried to get this woman out of my mind.

It hadn't worked.

Mac told me once, that she wanted to backpack through Europe. So now that I was doing something similar, everything reminded me of her. What she might like to see, or do.

I climbed on to the train, and as I walked the packed aisles, the only cabin that seemed to be available, was one where a girl was asleep on one of the benches. I opened the door quietly and looked around. I saw her backpack and the prominent American flag and cleared my throat.

When she didn't stir I said, "Excuse me miss."

She jumped and then looked up at me. I was stunned. It was Mac... and she'd been crying. I immediately went and sat by her and took her in my arms. I could feel her body sigh and snuggle closer to me. Initially she didn't say a word. Neither did I. If she wasn't ready to talk, I didn't want to break the silence. Besides I was just happy to have her back in my arms.

"I'm so glad you're here," she finally said.

Mac moved away from me a little. She looked ravishing and her nearness still turned me on. Her body had matured incredibly since the last time I had been allowed to touch it. "I'm just glad I found you."

My eyes were riveted on her lengthy legs, as I remembered those thighs wrapped around me. I've had other girls since her, but there was something about Mackenzie...

She caught me looking at her."Want to touch them don't you?" she asked.

I tore my eyes away from the sleek curves of her legs, ashamed that I had been caught staring. "Mac..." I started, she shrugged and looked away.

"That's all you guys think about."

"Stop right there, I haven't seen you in half a year. I just want to know what's wrong."

"How long have you known me?" She asked relaxing a bit against me.

"I thought you might have grown up a little." I said and wrapped my arm around her shoulders across her front.

"I've grown a lot." Her voice was soft as she rested her head against my shoulder. "And just a little bit more since last night."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She didn't say anything for a while and we sat there in silence. I held her there, hoping she would open herself up to me.

"Thank you." was all she said.


	12. Summer Luvin'

**Summer Lovin'**

_**Mac** _

I watched him sleep that night. We got to a hostel and settled there in Paris, and I watched him sleep. I wanted to touch him. But I didn't... I was supposed to be over him.

On the train ride to Paris, I told him about Christian. He didn't judge me, he just said that it was good that I had found out before something bad had happened. I didn't tell him that I'd slept with him. I couldn't... not to Rod. I mean would he think I'm this harlot that sleeps around with every guy she meets? I already made that mistake with him...

Except, I don't think sleeping with Rod was a mistake. I just wish I had made it more special. He stirred and his eyes were starting to open so I slid into my bunk and turned away from him.

"Hey kiddo... you're still awake?"

I turned my face towards him. "Is that how you see me?"

He got out of his bunk and came to me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you still see me as some kid? I am eighteen years-old, Rod."

"And all woman... Believe me, Mac, I know you're no little kid." He sat on my bunk and looked me in the eyes. I sat up to face him more equally. "I dream about you all the time."

"You do?" I asked wishing he'd just take me in his arms.

"Yes... and for a while there, it was every night." He blushed when he said this. He was so cute. I took in his boyish grin and coveted his lips. My eyes then traveled to his bare muscular chest and I couldn't catch my breath. My pulse quickened and I know that he could see me wanting him. He leaned forward and he kissed me.

I struggled with myself. I needed to get under control. Just when I was about to give in, to experience him again, he pulled away. "We should get some rest."

"Yeah..." I said breathlessly. He walked away, out of the room. I groaned when he was gone. I needed him, why did he walk away?

He came back fifteen minutes later, and tried to climb up to his bunk as silently as possible. I touched his leg and he looked down at me.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah... sure."

We stared at each other for what seemed like minutes.

"Will you hold me?" I just needed him close.

He nodded and climbed into my bunk with me. He held me and for some reason I felt safer than I had felt since home. It just felt right.

* * *

_**Rod**_

I held her all night... and strangely enough, once I got past the pain of not having her, it felt great.

The next day, we explored Paris. We stopped at the Louvre and walked the Champs-Elysees. Mac seemed a little withdrawn through all that. So when we got to the Eiffel Tower, I stood next to her and touched her for the first time all day. It was electric, she jumped at my touch and then she turned to me.

She was so tall... I always remembered her at least six inches shorter than me. Now we almost see eye to eye. She looked up at me, and I ran my hands from her shoulders down to her hands. Like a magnet she called out to me. I found myself leaning closer and soon we were engaged in a kiss. She responded eagerly, her kiss seared my body like molten lava.

I was aroused again and I pulled away. "We should stop," I said. Mac wanted to be my friend, not my girlfriend.

"You... aren't like other guys," Mac said running her thumb across my lips. She didn't move away.

"Oh... I am... But I know what you want from me and I still want you as my friend."

"Are you better at it now?" She asked, never taking her eyes away from mine.

"Mac..."

"Rod... I made a mistake when I pushed you away after our first time."

She finally looked away from me and out to the City of Lights. She remained silent as she watched the sun come down and the lights of the city come up. I didn't dare break that silence.

Finally, she continued. "I came to Europe, seeking adventure, and history. I thought I had the love part... I guess I was wrong."

"Mac..."

"The truth is, I don't really know what love is. Not that kind of love anyway..." She sighed. "The last time I was up here... I ended up sleeping with Christian for the first time. It wasn't even that I was swept away by the romance of the city. I was so foolish thinking,Gee it's been six months... I should stop stringing him along." She laughed bitterly, her attention turned inward. "I want the romance... I want to be swept away."

"And you will..." She wasn't listening... She needed to talk, but I really didn't want to hear about some other guy touching her when I wanted her so bad.

"I have been swept away..." She interrupted me turning back to me. "Twice, in less than twenty-four hours." She reached out and caressed my cheek. She didn't quite seem so shy anymore."You had me with that first hug on the train, you know? I wanted you so bad last night, I nearly cried when you left the room. I feel like such a fool telling you this, but my body is throbbing for you, and you walked away from me again. What is it that I have to do, so that I could have you like that again?"

Was I hearing this right? In the end it didn't matter because my body responded to her plea and she and I were again immediately ensconced in a kiss. She made me so hot I couldn't wait to get her to a bed. "I think I've had enough sight seeing... what about you."

"Shut up and let's get out of here," she said pulling me towards the elevator. We kissed on the way down. We kissed in the cab. And instead of heading back to the hostel, we found one of those cheap hotels so that we could be alone... not exactly romantic, but it was privacy that we could afford.

"I'm so sorry, this isn't what I pictured," I said once we walked into the room.

"We'll pretend this is the Ritz." She pushed me back towards the small double bed. She sat on my lap and we continued to make out some more. I loved kissing her lips they were so plump. I loved her body, which was straddling my lap. I pulled her shirt over her head, allowing her hair to spill over her bare back. I loved her hair, even when it was humid, the color entranced me.

I leaned forward and kissed her shoulders and collar bone as I worked on her bra. My hands cupped her breasts after I removed it. I loved them, they were perfect. I worshiped her body all night long, and she worshipped mine.

"That... was more like it." Mac said afterwards with a giggle.

"Mackenzie Spencer Allen... You naughty girl." I kissed the top of her head. "Thanks."

"No, thank you." She said with a yawn. "Thank god we don't leave Paris until noon... because there is no way I can get up before that."

"Did you call the guys?" I asked.

"Yeah... They are meeting me back in London next weekend." She answered her eyelids heavy. She snuggled close to me and fell fast asleep.

I loved this woman. At this moment I knew I loved her, and she was all mine. "Good night baby." I whispered as she snored. "I love you."


	13. The Agreement

**Yeah I know... I'm taking for EVER. the deal is that I always wanted to post the chapters together... but an unforseen development has arisen, and I no longer have the stamina to do all three of the stories at a time... so I'll just post the chapters as they come... how's that?**

**With that... I'll make an announcement, because my little problem isn't going anywhere any time soon. But I'm so totally excited, so a few of you already know I'm having my second child, after five years of getting used to being a mom! LOL.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I'll have a Freaky Friday Chapter up shortly... hopefully before the end of the week.---S.K.**

**

* * *

The Agreement**

_**Mac **_

Oh god, I love him. I love him... I don't ever want to leave his side. It's going to be torture Saturday when I have to get on that plane and leave. I had spent the week with him in Germany. While he was in class I went sight seeing. I actually audited one of his classes and couldn't concentrate--not only because it was German class and I took Spanish… but because he was just too cute and I couldn't stop looking at him. I felt like this dumb high school girl fawning over the cute college guy.

At night, we were lovers. I don't think he got any studying done while I was there. I loved him, and I had to break up with him.

"I have to talk to you," I said between kisses.

"No talking, last moments together, at least until I get back stateside."

I pulled away and sat across the compartment from him and looked at him seriously. "We've got to end this."

He blinked slowly, as if he thought he were in some nightmare. "Why?"

"I know that we won't be able to concentrate on school work if we are going together... Look what happened to you this week."

"Mac, we'll be in two different states..."

"Yes... Rod, I know that. But who are we kidding?" I said trying to be realistic. This was killing me, but I didn't want to be the jealous girlfriend that I knew I could be.

"You're pushing me away again." Rod said with a shake of his head.

I came closer to him. "I want our friendship to persevere above all things. The sex is great, but our friendship is better. If we still feel the same in some years, I know we will last for ever."

"Okay, how about this. Five years. If in five years we can heat it up like last night, you will marry me. We will that very night."

I blushed at the memory of the night before. "In a New York minute," I responded as I again straddled him and kissed him deeply. I was happy with our arrangement, and I wanted to make up for the time that I had stolen form us. Not quite the Mile High Club, but definitely exiting.

* * *

_**Rod**_

I guess the honeymoon was over. I held her the entire Ferry ride to London. We walked off the dock hand in hand until we saw her friends. "Mac!" A slight blond girl said, spotting her first. "Wow, who's the hunk?" I heard her say just before Mac let go of my hand.

Mac rolled her eyes and continued walking. That guy Christian came up to her next, and just started kissing her, like he wanted her. His hands were all over her. My anger rose, he was touching my woman. Mine... before Mac could even react, I was next to him prying him away from her. I hit him. "Rod what do you think you're doing." Mac asked.

I hit him again, but he wasn't one to stand for that. He fought back. "Christian, Rod, stop it."

"That will teach you to take advantage of a woman," I said as this other guy that had been with them held me back.

"Don't ..." Mac said giving me a scathing look. I watched as she walked away with that guy. I see now the point that she wanted to make. I can't believe I acted like a jealous boyfriend, and she wasn't my girlfriend. She had ended it... and ended it well.

I watched them argue. She slapped him and walked away from him. He looked utterly shocked. She walked towards me, her face just as angry as it had been with Christian. "Who do you think you are? I don't need you to fight my battles for me. I'm a big girl, Rod, as you pointed out to me last week."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just..."

"This is exactly why I had to end it." She started to walk away.

"Mac..." I called after her.

"I'll be in touch, Rod. I won't forget our agreement." She said and then she really walked away from me. "Come on lets go." The girl they were with put her arm around her as they walked away. All I could do is watch her go. I knew she was right. Both of us had a lot to do before we could ever even consider really being together… but knowing that didn't make it any easier.


	14. Mike Stanton

**Mike Stanton**

_**Mac**_

I stared at him in disbelief. Had I heard him right? Had Mike just asked me to go out with him? I didn't know that it was a good idea. He was my friend. I met him the first day I got to Colombia. I was doing a semester in Colombia University for some credits that I couldn't get at Brown. All of the Ivy League schools tend to accept credits from each other in order to complete a degree.

I went to Colombia in New York for one Semester, because Sue, Carl's new girlfriend was looking for a roommate for her swanky off campus apartment that she couldn't afford. Mike was a junior, like me, at Colombia, and was planning on going to Law school. It seemed to me that all of my friends wanted to go to law school. It was as if we had all made a silent pact to go.

All of us worked our buns off, and were determined to go to Yale, the best darn Law school on the land. I'd settle for Harvard... but I would rather stay close to home.

Anyway I'm getting way off track. It was around five weeks into the semester and Mike just comes up to me and asks me to go out with him. He was my friend and nothing more... I have never thought beyond that. I needed a friend, I mean, Carl was at Yale and Mike became an easy replacement. He was no Carl, but then again I wouldn't want to date him either. "Mike..."

"Come on Mac, you had to know that I've had this blistering crush on you all this time," Mike said pleading with his eyes. It was a pitiful look. "Come out with me. Give me a chance."

Though it had taken him this long to summon up the courage to ask me out, Mike knew that I dated very little. "It's just..." I tried to come up with some sort of excuse. I looked at him again and I knew that I couldn't. He knew my routine. "Sure... when?"

"Great!" He said excitedly, "We'll go out to dinner tomorrow night. Seven all right?"

I nodded and began to walk down the hall. I can't believe he had asked me this in a crowded hallway. Did he think I'd make a scene? He fell into step with me and he placed his hand on my hip, effectively pulling me closer to him. I could see that accepting this date had given him confidence. This could end up being a problem for me.

* * *

The next night at seven I was not ready. I had been studying for an exam, and had lost total track of time. My hair was tussled, held together with several pens I had stuck in my hair. I was decked out in a ratty old t-shirt and sweats. I didn't even answer the door the first time he knocked because I had completely forgotten about the date.

"No, don't get up... I'll get it," Sue said coming out of her bedroom.

"Thank you," I said and brought my nose back to the book.

"Hey Mike! Look at you! Looking pretty sharp," Sue said letting him in.

I gave a start and ran for my bedroom.

"I guess she forgot." I heard her say before I closed myself up in my room.

Why did I even run. It's not like he had never seen me this way before. I stood in front of the mirror and I pulled every pen from out of my hair and watched as the lot of it fell wildly around my shoulders. I stripped quickly and headed to the closet and looked through my wardrobe. I reached for a satin and chiffon red dress made in an imperial style and threw it on.

I turned back to the mirror brushed my hair and swept it up. I quickly applied a minimal amount of make up... I didn't want to look like I didn't try but I didn't want him to think that I went all out for this either.

When I walked out to meet him, he looked stunned. "Hey, sorry it took me so long."

"No problem, we've got plenty of time," he said standing and coming to me. "Shall we?"

I nodded and smiled at Sue. "Good night."

"Good night Sue."

* * *

Mike did his best to charm me, and he was doing a great job. We went to dinner at a restaurant in Manhattan. It was a really nice French eatery. He must have had these reservations for weeks, no wonder he looked so desperate that I would go with him today. It truly made me appreciate the time he put into planning this date.

He bought me one long stem red rose and opened doors for me. Once we were seated at the table, I got a menu that had no prices on it. He didn't even flinch telling me to order whatever I wanted. As we waited for our dishes, he held one of my hands and stroked my knuckles. I didn't know what to think about it. This was Mike for God's sake... But he was starting to look better and better as time went by.

Suddenly I felt some eyes on me, so I looked up towards the door. Our eyes met and it took my breath away. I couldn't look away from Rod. He looked so... hot. Things had not been the same between us since Europe.

We had kept in touch since. We exchanged e-mails daily, though they were mostly about what we were doing. Sometimes mildly flirty... but we never discussed our relationships. Our arrangement was never discussed, but it always remained in the back of my mind.

There he was that night. While I was on a date with Mike, he had come in with another girl. She was gorgeous. Her hair was a vibrant Red... The way mine had been when I was a baby. She was petite and slim. She looked at him, then followed his line of sight. I looked away quickly and hoped that Mike hadn't noticed.

"You know that guy?" Mike asked, he'd noticed. How wouldn't he, since as soon as I saw Rod I had slowly pulled my hand from his grasp.

"He's an old friend." I answered turning my gaze downward.

"You guys have a history?" Mike asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Romantically? Hardly... he lived across the street from me till I was eight." Mike watched me carefully, and then looked at Rod and his friend. I guess he decided that whatever Rod and I had, was moot... because Rod had Miss Redhead McHottie over there.

* * *

_**Rod**_

She never told me she was seeing someone. Then again she didn't know about Stephanie. My god, she looked great. It's so effortless for her. "Who is she?" Stephanie asked

I blinked and looked away from Mac for a moment. "It's just Mac."

"Your friend, Mac?" Stephanie asked looking back at Mac.

"Yeah..." I said putting my hands in my pocket.

"Let's go meet her." Stephanie said pulling me towards their table.

"Stephie come on, she's obviously on a date..." I said as we approached the table.

"Rod..." Mac said acknowledging my approach.

"Mackenzie," I turned to Stephanie to give her an annoyed look, "Please excuse us for the interruption, but Stephie, my girlfriend, wanted to meet you."

"Mackenzie, so good to meet you, I've heard so much about you," Stephanie said reaching out to shake Mac's hand.

Mac raised her eyes to me giving me a look that clearly said, _"Funny I have heard nothing about you." _Then she smiled a big toothy smile that I learned was not so genuine. "Nice to finally meet you."

We stood awkwardly there for a few minutes... but I was curious about Mac's date, and protocol stated that she had to introduce him... if she didn't and it somehow got back to Kate Allen, she was in deep. I cleared my throat and she jerked with a start. "Oh, where are my manners... Rod this is Mike Stanton, my date."

"Pleased to meet you," I said shaking his hand. Mike was a sharp guy, he kept looking between Mac and I.

"Would you two care to join us, it could be a while before you get a table." Mac looked at Mike as if he were crazy.

"Mike you planned this for a long time..." she said.

"It's okay, we'll have a double date," he said moving over in the booth towards her to make room for us. I didn't want to impose, but Mac moved closer to him, and Stephanie took a seat before I could respond.

I sat down tentatively and a waiter immediately came over and took our orders. "So Mac..." Stephanie said as she was sitting between her and myself, "How long have you and Mike been going out?"

"Um..." Mac looked at me, then back at Stephie, "This is our first date."

First date... I looked around the room, this place was at least third date material for a college guy. I hope he wasn't expecting anything more tonight... because Mac was not this easy.

"Rod and I have been dating for a year. We met in Germany, but we didn't start dating until I came up to Princeton."

Mac looked up at me, she looked a little hurt when she heard the word Germany. "I met her the day after you came back stateside from your trip. She was back packing through Europe like you had been," I clarified.

"You make it a habit to pick up strange girls in Europe?" She asked tersely. We had to somehow get off the subject because I knew that this would lead to another rift in our friendship, and I rather enjoyed the flirty disposition of our e-mails. Besides, Mike was looking at me funny.

"Only red headed ones," I answered and was grateful that the waiter came with the appetizers. We all ate silently for a few minutes.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Mike asked

I took a drink of water and looked as though I really had to think about this. Mac nearly choked as she started to laugh. "Twenty years." She said between coughs. "I can't believe I can say I have known anyone for that long besides my parents."

"I know exactly what you mean." I said. Stephanie looked at Mac, then at me.

"Mac hasn't ever told you about Rod?" She asked looking at Mike.

"This is their first date, Stephie," I reminded her. I knew she was beginning to feel threatened. "I didn't tell you about her until after we had been dating for months.

"But you mentioned her to me in Germany... You said that you had just put a friend on the plane the day before. You may have not told me her name until I saw that e-mail you were writing her." Stephie began to argue.

"Can you not do this in here please?" Mac asked sedately, "That I believe is between you and your boyfriend."

The table went quiet again, and the waiter came by with our food. Finally we found something to talk about when we started with the subject of school. It was interesting that three of us at the table had similar goals. Mike, Mac, and I all were headed to law school. Stephanie was more leaning to stopping her schooling at the end of the year with her degree in journalism.

As she went on and on about herself, Mac and I stole glances at each other. At times she looked a bit angry, then at other times she had a strange expression on her features. It was an unreadable look that she seemed to save for me. I had never seen it before, so I had no idea what it meant.

After dinner I wanted to go with her. I had an urge to kiss her. I don't know why that happens whenever she was around. I couldn't help myself. Alas, I let her go with her date we did say goodbye with a hug. Before we parted ways, I whispered, "Two years."

"I'll meet you at the court back home." She whispered back, and with a kiss in the cheek I let her go. I watched her walk away with her hand in his.

"Did you have to hug her like that in front of me?" Stephanie asked snapping me out of my very intimate thoughts.

"Like what Stephie?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"Never mind," she said and sighed as I led her to my car. I was so glad that she was letting it go. I didn't want to argue about it anyhow.


	15. Next Level

**Next Level**

_**Mac**_

"Ten... nine... eight..." The count down began as Mike and I stood in one side of the dance floor on New Year's Eve. "Seven... six... five..." We were at a party held by a fraternity at none other than Princeton. "Four... three..." I looked for him, though not actively. I was kind of dating Mike now... I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Two... one! Happy New Year!"

Mike turned to look at me and smiled. I smiled back and made no attempt to move forward as he brought his lips to mine. He had just taken a sip of his drink and I could taste the alcohol. When we part I spotted him. He was in the corner giving Stephie a hug. I wasn't paying much attention to Mike at this point.

"Mac honey, can I take you home?" Mike said and nipped at my neck.

That startled me out of my thoughts. "Ah... come on, the party really gets going at midnight."

"Mac... We've been together for what... Three months?" Mike said putting his hands on my waist and we swayed to the beat of the music. "I want to take this relationship to the next level." We continued moving until I was pressed with my back against the wall and his arms trapping me between it and him. "It's a New Year. The last year of this century… Let's start it off with a bang."

"I don't know..." I glanced over to Rod. He hadn't come up for air long enough to notice me there. I looked at Mike, his mouth close to mine. He ran his hand up the length of my bare arms and around the nape of my neck. I kissed him. "Okay."

"Okay?" Mike said surprised.

"Yeah," I nodded. His smile brightened and he took my hand and guided me past Rod and out to his car. It was an hour drive to Colombia, forty five minutes to my apartment. He kept touching me to keep me interested. He didn't have to... I was interested, just not a lot.

He paused at stoplights, and at times would kiss my hand, and different spots, by the time we got to my apartment I was indeed ready for whatever. He parked his car across the street from my building and turned to me, laying a kiss so hot on me that we almost didn't get out of the car.

We separated he got out of the car then came around to open my door. He pulled me to him and it was a whirl of kisses and touches as we made our way to my door. I fumbled with the keys and when I finally got the door opened I held it open for him. The apartment was empty. Sue and Carl must be out enjoying Times Square.

I began to get nervous now... The last man I had slept with was Rod three years prior... I didn't know that I could remember how to do this... and my resolve was beginning to wane. He walked to me slowly taking off his jacket. He was obviously really into this, but now Rod was on my mind.

"Mike..." I started but he silenced me with a kiss. We headed toward my room, and as he did this he tripped on one of my boxes I was headed back to Brown. "Sorry," I whispered.

He unzipped me and kissed the exposed skin on my back. I shivered in response.

"You are so hot... I've been waiting so long," he whispered against my neck.

I turned to face him... I don't remember it being this awkward. Not even the first time. Because even though it was just a challenge for me, I was really attracted to Rod. I realized now that I didn't want to do this. This was a friendship, a rather strange and close one, but a friendship none the less.

He began to undress me and as soon as my dress hit the floor I stopped him. "Mike… stop."

"What?" He said as he concentrated on unclasping my bra at my back.

"I can't do this… you're my friend. The last time I did this with a friend I lost him as a friend forever. I don't want to lose you as a friend and I certainly don't love you enough."

"You're kidding me right?" Mike said frustrated.

"No... And my bra unhooks in the front," I said pushing him out of my room.

"Mac, come on," Mike said tripping on one of my boxes on the way out. "You've got me all worked up."

"I know. I'm sorry. But you'll forgive me later." I said as Carl and Sue walked into the apartment. I panicked, picked up my discarded jacket and put it on.

"Woah... Sue, maybe we should do that..."

"Mike's leaving," I said picking up his jacket.

He took it from me frustrated and walked out of the apartment

"Yeah Carl, maybe you should leave, too." I heard Sue say as I headed towards my bedroom again.

A few minutes later, there was a knock. "Are you decent yet?"

"Yeah," I said with a slight smile.

"Aw man, I was hoping for another peek... Sue has kicked me out of her bed tonight."

"Sue never lets you in her bed, Carl," I said softly. Sue was the only virgin I knew and I respected her for it because Carl was so debonair. I have seen her heated to a point of where she was ready. But she had made a promise to herself and she was keeping it.

"True enough... and I respect that. But I miss the physical." Carl said flopping down on my bed.

"Did you ask her?" I asked sitting next to him.

He smiled like the cat that swallowed the Canary.

"She said yes? Congratulations Carl!" I said giving him a hug.

"We're shooting for summer." He smiled then admitted, "at least I am."

"Trust me I don't think she could wait much longer than that," I said lying down on the bed.

"Really?" He asked.

"You have no idea how badly she wants to break that vow sometimes. I can hear her berate herself sometimes."

"Don't play with me on this Mackenzie," Carl said.

"Have I ever lied to you?" I asked. My thoughts stayed inward. I almost let myself go where I said I wouldn't go. Truth was I was afraid that if I moved on, I wouldn't be free for Rod next year.

"Did you see him?" Carl asked.

I blinked and looked over at him. "You went all the way over to Princeton. Did you see him?"

"Yes, I did."

"What did he say?"

"He was a little tongue tied at the moment. He didn't even know I was there."

"Ouch..."

"Yeah..."

"I think it will all come together in the end... I had a vision," Carl said dramatically.

"Oh really?"

"If in twenty years the two of you are not happily married with three kids, then I'll seriously begin to doubt my psychic abilities."

"What psychic abilities?" I asked laughing.

"Didn't I tell you that you would find true love in Europe?" Carl asked.

"Some true love..." I mumbled.

"Trust me... twenty years, three kids."

* * *

_**Rod**_

It had to be some sort of vision I was having. I swore I saw Mac at the New Year's party with Mike I think his name was. They had left shortly after midnight. She looked so good.

I think Stephanie must have seen her too, because she wouldn't let me come up for air until they'd left. Well, who was I to say no? She was my girlfriend after all. It would have been strange if I didn't want to do these things with her.

We left shortly after Mac did. We got so hot and bothered by the little game Stephanie had been playing that we decided to go back to her place. I lay in her bed as she did fantastic things to my body. I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I wanted. How I wanted it. The best time I had ever had in bed was with Mac, and so in my mind I could see her.

Mac was aggressive when I needed her to be aggressive, and she was timid at all of the right times. She was far less inhibited than Stephie, even if she was more conservative. Mac was not afraid to tell me what she liked.

I saw her face, as the most wonderful sensations came over me. I wanted to say her name, but I remember in the heat of that moment, that I was not with her. "Stephie stop."

"What?" she said stopping her actions. She was shuddering in some sort of anticipation.

I opened my eyes, and I went flaccid. "I don't feel like this tonight." I pushed her gently away and rolled out of bed heading towards her bathroom.

"Why? Is it me?" She asked following me to the door. I heard her slide down it after I closed it behind me.

"No... " I mumbled stepping into the shower. When I got out she had gathered all of my discarded clothes and placed it on her desk chair, and she sat on her bed looking a bit crest fallen. "Thanks."

"Stay with me please?"

"Baby, I don't feel like..."

"We don't have to do anything... I just want you to hold me"

"Okay," I said and crawled into bed with her. I held her, our skins touching and she sighed.

"Marry me," she said softly.

I didn't answer. I didn't want to answer. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

She shifted and looked at me. When she saw I was asleep, she kissed my lips and snuggled against me and with a sigh she went to sleep.


	16. Major Obstacles

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lenth and content. This had to happen in order for me to do what I meant to do with this story in the first place.**

**Major Obstacles**

_**Mac**_

I took a year off before I entered Law School. I was accepted at Yale... so were Carl, and Mike. Rod had not applied. He had surprised his parents, and me, by joining the military. So he was in training with them. His journalist girlfriend had gotten a job at the New Haven Herald as their lifestyles columnist.

I on the other hand, decided to flee. I packed my bags and headed to Jordan. I was to study their culture for a year. Really I needed to just be away from my normal environment. While I was home, I kept walking past the basketball court in the neighborhood, hoping to see him waiting for me there. He was never there. He never wrote anymore, not that I think he was able to get to a computer at any time during training. So I went away.

Mike decided to wait for me, so he took a job as a paralegal at a large firm near school. Carl and Sue had been married a year and a half, and he decided to plow on ahead, because they'd just found out that Sue was expecting their first child.

In Jordan, I immersed myself in the culture, the people, and the food. I learned so much there, but I was lonely. I sat by myself most of the time, thinking about the very thing I had run away from. One day as I sat at a restaurant, one that I frequented often, the waiter--a handsome guy around my age--came up to me and sat at the table with me.

He spoke to me in Arabic, which I had started to pick up on. "Why is such a formidable woman like you sitting here all alone."

I picked my brain as to how to respond, but the only thing I could come up with was a smile.

"Join me tonight for dinner."

"I don't know," I said putting down some cash to pay for the meal I had just eaten.

"Come on, I don't bite... unless you are married?"

Not that he really cared weather I was or not. "Samir, that is nice of you, but..."

"Just dinner and conversation." He said to me in English. "You pick language."

I smiled again and nodded. "Where?"

"Right here. Seven p.m."

I walked out of there trying to convince myself that this was the best thing for me to get Rod out of my mind.

XXXXXXXX

Samir and I dated for months. Not once, while I was with him, did my mind stray to the one person I had been trying to forget. He had succeeded in almost completely pushing Rod out of my heart.

I fell in love with Samir. He was handsome, and intelligent , and funny. The chemistry between us was incredible, without sex.

There was never any pressure from him to have sex. He concentrated on getting me to trust him with my heart. So I did.

When I finally did give my body to him, he loved it. It was with an ardor and gentleness that I had only experienced with one other man. Not that there had been many. I didn't know it was possible for me to love Samir more, but I did.

One night after we made love, Samir nuzzled me and said, "I want you to be my wife."

Then and only then did the agreement between Rod and I enter my mind. Did I care? "I..."

He moved away from me. As I turned to face him, he had headed to the bathroom. "I must go."

"Samir... wait," I said following him.

"I understand you have plans for your life, Mackenzie. I was not going to stop you."

Then it dawned on me that I hadn't thought about going to school and becoming a lawyer. Insteadthe first thing I thought about was Rod, and whether I'd be able to choose between the two. "Where are you going? Won't you stay the night?"

He came to me and kissed me again, showing me that he loved me even with my hesitation. I forgot about everything again, I was ready for him again. I wanted him again, so he gave of himself to me again. When we were done he whispered. "I must go home to Gaza for my passport and Visa. I'm coming back to America with you."

I looked up at him. We were still entangled and I was elated.

He ran his fingers through my hair. He loved it long. He loved to tangle his fingers in it when we made love. Secretly I loved when he pulled at it when we were really into it. I reached out to him and caressed his face, "I will marry you."

A few days after my Arab lover had left, there was news of a bus bombing in Gaza. Samir was one of the passengers on the bus. I found out from his boss at the restaurant. He told me that he had been a passenger on the bus as the suicide bomber drove it into a restaurant killing thirteen people inside the restaurant and everyone on the bus.

I was heart broken. It was so cruel and unfair that this should happen to me then that I was so happy. I ran away from the restaurant I never went back. Within the week I left the country and headed for home.

XXXXXXX

I sat in my room in front of the mirror one morning. I hadn't left my bedroom in days, I just stared at myself in the mirror and brushed my hair. Samir loved my hair. I looked on my vanity and saw my trimming shears and I picked them up I cut my hair. I cut it short. Then I cried. I screamed and I cried. Mom came into my room and found half of my hair gone and me clutching the scissors. She held me and rocked me until I couldn't cry anymore.

I was in so much pain it manifested physically in me, or so I thought. I felt some serious cramping and nausea . If it weren't for my mom, I would never have known what was happening to me.

She took me to the hospital, and even though my mother said it might just be psychological trauma, they ran every test they could think of. While we waited for results she finished cutting my hair and asked. "Please tell me what happened to you in Jordan."

"I fell in love," I answered.

"Did he hurt you?" Mom asked. I looked at her.

"He loved me. He truly loved me."

"So what happened?" Mom asked stroking my now short hair.

"He was killed by terrorist, he wanted to come here with me... he wanted to marry me." I cried again.

"Oh honey..." Mom said placing a kiss on my forehead.

Just then the doctor walked into the room. "Hi... I'm Dr. Perkins, I'm the OB intern."

"Why would I need an OB?" I asked.

"You came back with a positive pregnancy test... but your cramping is cause for concern. We just want to make sure everything is okay."

I was pregnant. I smiled, Samir was still with me. Mom looked at me with a furrowed brow then reached out and held my hand. They did a whole series of tests on me and then intern Perkins came back to see me. She had a very sad and serious look on her features. "Miss Allen, it seems as though what you are feeling are contractions, your body is trying to expel your child's body."

"Can't you stop it?" I asked.

"It is already dead." I didn't hear anymore after that, I had dissolved into tears.

"Do what you need to do, just let her grieve right now," Mom told the doctor.

"Yes Ma'am." The little doctor said and walked out of the room.

Mom held me.

"Don't tell dad," I whispered.

"You're going to tell him," she said. "When you're ready"

**XXXXXXX**

_**Rod**_

I came home on leave and the first stop I made was to her parent's house. I hadn't gotten an e-mail from her since just before I left for training. I had written her since training, but she hadn't written back.

I knocked on the door and her mother answer. Mrs. Allen smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Roderick, look at you! Tall and handsome as ever."

"Hi Mrs. Allen, is Mac around, or is she off to Yale."

"Mac is upstairs resting. She's just come home from Jordan, the time difference is tough." Her mother seemed like she was leaving something out.

"Oh so that's where she's been!" I smiled. "I thought she might be mad at me or something."

"No, she was doing some studies on Middle Eastern cultures," she said.

"Wow, no wonder she didn't write." I said, Mrs. Allen looked at me with an indescribable look in her eye. "Do you think I could stop by later?"

"You could try, she's been a bit down, It might cheer her up to see you."

"Okay, I guess I'll go now. I haven't caught up with my family yet. I'll be back later." I said turning to the door. Just then, Mac came down from her room. She looked terrible. Way too thin, and way too sad. I had never seen her sad like that. "Hey."

She looked at me, then turned to her mom. "I'm off to find an apartment closer to school, see you later okay?" Then she kissed her cheek and grabbed her keys heading out of the door.

"Mac wait up! Let me ride with you," I said following her. She seemed as though she were ignoring me, but she unlocked her door for me and waited for me to get in.

"Hey," she finally said driving off.

"Nice hair cut," I said, really liking this look on her.

She swallowed then smiled, "It's kind of hot in the desert."

"So... Middle Eastern studies huh?"

A pained expression came over her features. She shook her head and told me all about what she had learned about the country and its politics. She seemed angry at a lot of the violence, as if she had felt first hand.

"What else is new with you?" I asked trying to take a more personal turn. I needed to know if she would be with me now. I was under pressure by Stephie to commit. But I wanted Mac. If I couldn't have her, then… Stephie was a great girl. And I could love her like this.

She shrugged as she parked at one of the apartment buildings near campus. We walked through an apartment. It was one bedroom, so she was planning on living alone. Once inside the bedroom she paused to look out of the window. There was a view of the courtyard from there. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned to face me then dropped her gaze. "What?"

"I don't think I can wait one more year," I said and caressing her cheek, I brought her gaze back up. I leaned closer and she moved away.

"I can't, I'm sort of seeing someone." She walked out to the living room where the other person was. "I'll take the apartment."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Kind of like you and Stephanie kind of. She loves you, Rod. I don't want to hurt her. I know what it's like. Just be with her... and at least try to love her back." She walked away with the leasing agent, and they left me inside while she filled out her paperwork.


	17. You are Invited

**Sorry for the delay... so much stuff is going on. I finished this a while ago but every time I tried to put it in I wasn't able to. and the only thing available to me while I am awake is way too slow for my patience. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**

* * *

You are invited**

_**Mac**_

I'm finally in law school. Yale. Carl is an L2 here, and both Mike and I had just started first year. I immersed myself in my work. Choosing to forget the pain that I felt since Samir's death.

One early afternoon after right before fall break I was sorting my mail and came across an envelope big enough for a card, with handwriting that I didn't recognize. I walked through my door and dropped my books and the rest of the mail and walked towards my couch with the envelope.

I turned over and over in my hand unsure if I wanted to open it. It had Rod's return address on it, but it wasn't his handwriting. Finally I decided to open it praying it was good news.

It was… at least it was supposed to be. It was an invitation to his wedding with Stephie. "You have got to be kidding me," I muttered and tossed the card aside. "I'm not going to that wedding."

I got up and walked away heading for my bedroom to change. "He can't possibly believe I'd want to go to his wedding."

I pulled off my shirt angrily just as my phone rang. "Hello." I said a bit too shortly.

"I didn't do it I swear." Mom said on the other end. I relaxed a little and smiled.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello honey, what's wrong?"

"Not a thing why?"

"Mackenzie, I know when you're worked up about something, What is it."

"It's a long story, I'm sure that is not why you called."

"Well… I had invented something to talk to you about since I hadn't heard from you in a while… so I have time." Mom was in a bad way everytime Dad went away.

I chuckled softly. "I'll tell you... if you promise not to get angry. Otherwise you won't understand why I'm in a bad mood." I sat on my bed and I told her Rod's and my history.

"Mac you didn't know his name?" Mom asked appalled about our first time.

"You promised not to get mad."

"I know I'm sorry, but honey you were lucky it was Rod!"

"Do you want to hear this story or what?"

"Okay I'm sorry… please continue." She said I continued to tell her about Europe and our agreement. "That's this year!"

"Yeah."

"So you are going to meet him there aren't you?" Mom asked excited. "I still don't understand why you're in a bad mood."

"Well..." I started, "I actually just received an invitation to his wedding."

"Oh god!" mom moaned softly, "That was my fault."

"How is that?" I asked raising a brow

"She called me asking for you, and when I said that you were in New Haven she asked me for your address so that she could send you the invitation."

"Oh mom you didn't."

"Listen, You're his oldest friend. I didn't think it was out of place for her to want you there… grant it I didn't know your romantic history with the groom…"

"Fine…"

"I bet Rod doesn't know about the invitation either…" Mom said.

"What are you insinuating?"

"I think that Rod should know you're going."

"I'm not going to the wedding…" I insisted.

"Either way, I think that you should call him and let him know as such."

I thought about it for a bit. "Yeah that was sneaky of her wasn't it? It's like she's testing him."

"Do you think hell pass?"

_**Rod**_

"Hi baby!" Stephie said kissing my cheek as she walked towards the door. "I'm going with the girl s for their fittings. Don't forget you have to look your best on our wedding, because I have a big surprise for you."

I watched her progress hoping to God she would just disappear through that door. "Uhuh…"

"Have you found a new best man yet?"

"No… I can't replace Steve that easily."

"Nonsense… I know there are plenty of your army buddies that will stand in for him."

"They wouldn't be the best man." I insisted she laughed then turned a serious glance towards me.

"Find him by the end of the week, so we can get him fitted for a tux in time." With that final word she walked out of the apartment. I would have laughed at that, if it didn't mean my doom she was talking about.

I sat down and turned on my TV. Something had to be on… anything from keeping me from the task at hand. Just then my phone rang. I answered it absently not really focusing on the voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey…" It was all she had to say to make my hair stand on end. I missed that prickly feeling of awareness she gave me.

"Mac!" I answered surprised. "How are you?"

"A little confused really." Said the voice on the phone.

"Confused? Why?"

"I just got an invitation to your wedding in the mail today." She said, I could imagine her leaning back in her chair with a cocked eyebrow. "I was shocked… to say the least."

"Shocked?"

"Well… I'm your oldest friend… and this says that I only have three days to RSVP."

"It wasn't… My idea…" I stammered. I couldn't believe Stephie had the audacity to pull something like this.

"So I wasn't going to get one at all?"

"No!" I said a bit too hastily, she didn't say a word. "I mean I… I."

"Relax… I know what you mean." She sounded a bit annoyed. "I'm not coming… so you can breathe easy."

I hadn't until that moment realized that I was hoping she'd come and fight for me. I wanted her to fight for me and she was letting me go again. "I need a best man." I blurted out suddenly. She said nothing. I panicked and stammered to recover. "Be my best man… I mean best person."

She stayed silent. I wish I knew her well enough to predict what she was thinking. "Okay," she answered faintly. I was elated, she's willing to fight I can hear it in her voice. But then I heard, "why are you marrying her?"

"Uh," I wasn't expecting that.

"Rod, I will do this for you… but I have to know."

"I'm leaving next week for Iraq…"

"ah," she didn't say any more. There was heaviness between us that was palpable.

"I expect a hell of a bachelor party."I said attempting to lighten the mood.

She laughed on the other end, "we'll see."

I guess we will.


	18. my bestfriend's wedding

**i will try to write more... soon. typing with one hand is difficult, but I really should get back to it

* * *

My Best Friend's Wedding**

_**Mac**_

"Hey!" I said as I gave my mother a nice hug. It was the day before the wedding, and I had just come from the beauty parlor. I cut my hair short. Kind of like the last time he saw me.

"Hey baby." Mom said then offered me a cookie.

"You always know." I said reaching for one and taking a bite.

Mom winked and took one as well leaning on the other side of the counter facing me. "I thought you weren't going to the wedding."

"He asked me to be his best person… and he sounded so pitiful, I took some mercy on the man." I took another bite, "Mmm."

"Grab hold of what's yours Mackenzie… like the pit-bull I know you can be." She turned and headed for the stairs then shot back, "Oh and by the way, he stopped by earlier, said he'd be at the court.

I smirked and finished off my cookie… who did she think I was… Did she really think that I would pick up and go to the court just because she said he was there? With a sigh I got up, mom knew me too well.

XXXXX

I watched him as I approached the court. He was so sweaty but he looked delicious. His body always fascinated me. I sat at the bleachers and watched him play. He had no idea I was there until one of his opponents made a wild shot and the ball rebounded straight at me.

I caught it easily as he came running towards me. "Here is the final piece of the wedding party." He hugged me really tight. I took in the scent of his skin as he held me. God I missed this.

"Hey." I said returning his hug, "You're sweaty."

"Sorry," he said letting me go though he didn't seem that sorry at all. "so what are we up to tonight Best person."

"Not telling till you all get your butt's to the showers." I answered. As much as I hated it I was just one of the guys today, I was willing to do that for him.

"When do you need us ready by?" He asked.

I looked at my watch, "Meet me at my house in two hours."

"Great! Let's hit the showers guys." The guys consisted of his two brothers, and a couple other guys that I didn't know. "come on I'll walk you back home."

I smiled and stepped ahead of him. We walked in silence for a few moments then it got awkward. "How's your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" I asked a little lost.

"You said a few months back that you were seeing someone." I looked over at him and he looked a bit jealous.

"Let's not go there right now Rod, You're the one who's getting married."

He remained silent for a few minutes. "If I weren't getting married, would you have met me at the court before I was shipped out."

I stopped in front of my house and looked at him for a few minutes. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." I said and walked on into the house.

XXXXX

If I ever run for office, I hope none of these guys is there to back this story up. I sat in a private room of local gentleman's club. One of the guys talked me into going in there after my plans were a total disaster.

Well it was great, They seemed to be having fun, and the only ones that seemed to be uncomfortable with this setting were Carl and I. "I should be at home with my wife and child tonight…" Carl mumbled next to me.

"Yes you should." I answer, "I can't believe you came."

"I figured I couldn't leave you here with these guys alone." I nodded as I watched some stripper straddle Rod's lap and give him a little dance. Rod turned beet red as if he never expected her to do that. She went around the table moving on after collecting a bill in her garter.

She came to me and did the same to me. Except she took a lot more time. I didn't really know where to look; all I knew was that I never wanted to go in one of these places again. "Give her something…" Carl whispered to me.

I started at the suggestion and pulled a dollar bill from Rods hand and hooked it on her garter. Finally she left me alone and I breathed easier. I looked over at Rod, which looked so absolutely turned on and although disgusted, It aroused me a little to know that he thinks of me sexually. Even though it was actually me with another woman that seemed to be doing the trick right now.

"Alright has everyone had a lap dance from this lovely lady?" I asked standing up. "Because I have and I am ready to go."

"ah come on Mac!!!" Ronny and Robbie said,

"Yeah guys I gotta get up pretty early tomorrow… " Rod said.

"You guys can stay, I'll leave the limo, I'll take a Taxi." I replied backing away from the table.

Carl stood up with me, " I'll ride with you," he and rod said at the same time. Rod had already started to say his good-byes.

XXXXXXXX

The Ride to Carl's Apartment had been a quiet one. No one talked much, but at least mentioned that it had been fun. I looked out the window after dropping Carl off and wondered what Rod was thinking. "Wanna play a little one on one?" He asked.

I turned to face him… I knew that he just wanted to be with me… even as just his friend. I wanted that so badly that I nodded and smiled back. He had the Driver pull over at the court and we got out there.

I took off my heels and the jacket over my cami and placed it on the bleachers as he went in search of the ball that the kids like to stash in the Ivy just in case. We begin to play, our bodies coming into contact intermittently as we play.

I could feel the electricity flow between us when we touched, my knees nearly buckled every time. One time his hand grazed my abdomen as I jumped for a lay up. Another time it grazed my thigh as he brought it up to guard the basket.

We laughed so had the time that he tried to keep me from the basket by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me around to the other side of the court. Apparently this was the braking point. I felt his body react to me. His lips found the nape of my neck and he began to kiss it, working his way to my earlobe and my jaw line.

I didn't help matters when I hummed my approval and turned in his arms and met his lips with mine. His hands ran down the length of my back then around to my his pressing me closer to him showing me his need for me.

There was a catch in my breath and I pulled away. "Stop it." I whispered without much conviction.

"Yeah we should stop," he said pulling me closer and finding my neck yet again.

"I'm serious," I said pushing him away in earnest. I couldn't do this thing tomorrow, I couldn't just watch him do this. "I'll see you in the morning." I said walking away.

"Don't bail on me Mac." He said, "don't bail on me again."

"No, It's your turn to bail." I answered and took off running towards home. In the distance I could hear the bouncing of the basketball and the swish it made as it went through the hoop. I am such an idiot, how could I have let that happen.

_**Rod**_

"I'm drunk. That's what it is… I need to go and sleep this off." I said to myself as I stashed the ball back where the kids had it.

I ran home, I needed to work her out of my system. I could never understand how she managed to consume me. I slept fitfully that night. I had dreams of my wedding night. I would marry Stephie at a beautiful church, but at night, when we were on our honeymoon… I shared my bed with Mac.

I woke up in a cold sweat. "I can't do this… I can't." I said to myself.

Funny, it is usually the best man's job to keep the groom from going ballistic at his wedding. This time the best person is the one that haunts my dreams.

There was a knock on my door. "Who is it.."

"It's me," she said, I opened the door and let her into my room. She looked beautiful in her tux. "Are you ready?"

"No," I said, "I can't go through with this." I acknowledge the kiss from the night before.

"Listen… I am your best person, and all I can say is that you are so not ready for this, not by the way you acted with me last night." She said then sat on the bed. "But if you love her Rod, in any way, You have to decide right now."

I stared at her feet, because if I looked in her deep brown eyes I know that I would want her just as I had the night before. I shivered at the memories of our caresses, and the even more recent memory of the taste of her mouth.

XXXX

I chickened out twice. I came so close to calling it off twice that day, but so much was going on, that I just didn't get to it.

So I stood at the altar and waited for the bride to come down the isle. When the procession began I changed my mind, and walked out through the side door of the church into an empty hallway. Mac followed me out there and pinned me down with a stare. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked in a loud whisper.

"I'm leaving I can't do this, Tell her that I'm sorry, I don't want to sentence her to a marriage with someone that can't love her the way she deserves it." I pleaded with my friend, hoping that she would go in there and do this one for me.

"Chicken." Was all she said, and she turned to go back to the altar.

I turned to my left and saw the stairs to the balcony. I crept up to watch from there what would happen.

Mac walked slowly towards Stephie. The look on Stephanie's face when she saw Mac coming at her was intriguing. There were so many mixed emotions there. Then there was the sound of the stunned guests, when Stephie dared to slap Mac in front of them all. "It was all your fault! You talked him out of marrying me."

Mac was shocked and changed her stance defensively looking menacing to her shorter rival. "You're the one that invited me in the first place, and I did no such thing."

Stephie shrank back a bit as Mac walked past her and out of the door.

XXXXX

One week later I was at her door. She wasn't answering, I just knew it, I saw her car parked in the lot so I knew she was in. "Come on Mac, Open up."

Okay, I'm coming." The voice said from behind me. She looked radiant in her jogging suit and bag of groceries. Her skin glistened with sweat and she looked ultra domestic with the food on her hip.

"Let me help you with that," I said reaching for her bag. She opened her door and let me in without a word.

She didn't offer me a drink or a seat she just turned and waited for me to say something.

"I'm sorry."

"I have never been so disrespected in my life. " she said angrily not allowing me to continue the discourse I had practiced. "the very next time any one of your little girlfriends decides that she can put her hands on me, so help me I will throttle her."

"I… ah… I'm sorry?" Was the only way I knew to respond.

"That being said…" She said getting closer and hugging me, "Be careful over seas… please come back safe."

I returned the hug, knowing that I had my best friend's ear once more.


	19. First Date

**First Date**

_**Mac**_

Three years later, I was in the library. My last year of Grad school so exciting. I was almost a lawyer. Carl was already working at the D.A.'s office. He tells me it's so hard, but I can tell he's loving it all.

One afternoon I was sitting in the library. This was a tough year, I had just come in to campus from my internship. I was doing a bit of research for it. Suddenly I felt someone sit across from me. I looked up and found this confused looking L1 sitting there. "May I help you?"

"Are You Mackenzie Allen?" I leaned back in my chair and put down my pen.

"Yes, that's me." I answered

"Some guy asked me to give you this." He handed me an envelope and left as quickly as he came. I opened the envelope and it was a card with two children sitting on some porch steps. The little boy leaned in and kissed the little girl in the cheek. Inside it said

First time was was a great time

Second time was a blast

by the third time I knew I was in love

and no one else would do.

So what do you say we make it official?

Our first date is tonight. I'll wait for you in the courtyard

You know who.

I did know who... but what made him think I'd go? Oh hell, I haven't seen him since he went over seas. I closed my books and raced out of the library. When I got out to the courtyard I saw him there. I wanted to run to him, but then that would totally make me look silly. I slowed down my strides and walked calmly towards him. "It's about time we had our first date."

He smiled and reached out to take my books. "Hopefully my timing is right this time."

"Do I have time to change?"

"Absolutely." I smiled at him and looked him over. Whatever he was planning was fancy. "I need to pick something up"

"okay, I can't wait to catch up with you." I said. "What about you pick me up at my place after you finish?"

"Works for me." Then I watched him go. I rushed to my apartment tossing and discarding my clothes on the way to the shower.

I took quick shower and turned to my closet trying to find a good outfit to wear. I chose a simple black dress and silken hose. I reached for the biggest detail in my clothing, The heels I had brought just a few days ago. I was hoping I would have someplace to wear them. So glad it didn't take too long.

I can't believe how nervous I was about this date. This backwards relationship is finally heading in some sort of direction. All be it behind schedule, but maybe Carl is right. Twenty years we will be happily married with three children.

I'm leaping I know but I am really looking forward to explore this.

* * *

**_Rod_**

I knocked at her door and the vision that stood behind it nearly knocked me off of my feet. "Wow."

"Thanks" she said with a smile

I held out the flowers that I had picked up from the florist. I figured that long stem roses would be too cliché so I bought her some stargazing Lillies. They had this beautiful scent. She stepped back a bit and smiled. "They were so beautiful, I had to get them for you." I said.

"Thank you," she said taking them and backing into the room. She turned away from me and sneezed. She held the flowers away from her as she placed them down on the counter. She sneezed again and again, until she stepped away from them. "you ready?" she said dabbing her watery eyes with a napkin.

"Are you allergic?" I asked in a panic.

"It's okay you didn't know..." she said

"Let me toss these away for you." I said and went to get them. I disposed of them in the dumpster, then came back to meet her. I apologized profusely.

"Don't worry about it, lets just have a great night." She said.

Dinner was fantastic, and everything went so wonderfully. I certainly did not expect wheat happened next. We sat in the car and on the way back home, Mac looked as though she were turning a bit green. "you okay?"

"I'm not feeling so good." She said taking a deep breath, "Stop the car, stop the car!"

I started to slow down, as she tried to pry open my door. She didn't quite make it. She threw up partly inside the car, and partly outside. She apologized over and over again between heaves. "It's okay, It's okay." I said as I held back her hair.

XXXXXXXX

So we spent the rest of our first date in the emergency room together.

"This must be attractive." Mac said

I laughed softly, and kissed the hand I was holding. "you look beautiful."

"I really am sorry about your car."

"don't worry about it... I more sorry that you are dealing with food poisoning. You'd think such an expensive restaurant would be more careful."

"Lets not get litigious... You don't seem to be affected." she said with a soft squeeze of my hand, then she closed her eyes. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Maybe our second date will be better.


	20. Second Date

**Alright, this is quite impossible, with the real Mac... but we all know My mac is a bit more unpredictable than the original. Enjoy--S.K.

* * *

Second Date**

_**Mac **_

"I heard your first date with Rod was a disaster." Mom said the next day when I called to check in.

"You two are talking behind my back now huh?"

"Yes sometimes we do." Mom said with a hint of a smile in her voice. "He called me and consulted me on the next one so that something like that doesn't happen again."

I laughed softly, "I'd relive the pain over and over again if I never get a chance to go out with him again."

"Really?" Mom paused.

"Mom it's Rod... I have loved him forever, I don't think I want to live without him anymore."

Mom didn't say anything for what seemed like a long time, and when I was ready to check to see if the line was dead she said. "Why don't you just ask him?"

"You think?" Everything seemed like it was finally falling into place right now. It was like I had it all, and I had nothing at all. I made up my mind just then that I was going to spend the rest of of my life with him.

"Well then I hope he finds the courage to ask again." Mom said with a giggle.

I laughed with her, "I think I will, I'll call him in a few minutes."

"I'll talk to you later dear, I'm late for my bridge game."

"Okay, goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight Mackenzie." She hadn't called me that in years without scolding me.

As soon as we hung up, I dialed Rod's number. He answered on the second ring. I couldn't help but smile. My entire body tingled in anticipation of hearing his voice. "Hello?"

"Hey." I answered my smile broadening. I felt a little foolish and a whole lot giddy. I wanted to giggle, but that's just not me. I managed to contain myself and said. "It's Mac."

"No... Really? I was hoping it was some other amazingly beautiful red head that threw up in my car." He answered.

"That was pure Corn Roderic, and you know it." I said frowning a little.

"Yeah I am a corny fool, and you wouldn't have me any other way."

I smiled softly, "True enough."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Oh so sweet, he's making sure I'm not still puking four days later. "I'm okay for the last time."

"Well It was all my fault, and I want to make sure you're okay for our next date."

"Speaking of which." I interrupted, "I thought maybe you'd come over and I'd cook you some dinner."

"You? Cook for me?" he asked.

"Okay, order in for us..."

"Tonight?" He asked.

Just then I passed by a mirror and looked at myself, I needed to exfoliate and prepare for this. "God no... Tomorrow night."

"Good, I have this test on estate law tomorrow and I don't think I could concentrate on studying if I were to come over today."

"Not even if I tutored you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but that is the last thing I want to do with you today." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "You know how we can get..."

I blushed and sank down on my couch. "Tomorrow night at eight?"

He laughed on the other end, "Sharp." then after a few sweet goodnights, we hung up the phone.

_Rod_

As I made my way to Mac's apartment, I wondered what Mrs. Allen had said to her. I would have bet that Mac wouldn't ever go out with me again. Our date was awful. I mean disastrous. I should have known she was allergic pollen. Those Stargazer lilies were loaded with it.

Well she gave me a second chance, and I am going to take full advantage of it. I am not wasting anymore time with her. I stuck my hand in my pocket to make sure my little detail was still where I had left it. I hope she likes my little gift.

I stepped out of the car, and walked towards her door with more than a bit of trepidation. Why was I so afraid to go to her and tell her how I feel? I know why, because she could reject me that's why.

My palms were sweaty. So I wiped them on my jeans before reaching out and knocking on her door. I heard a gasp on the other side and then feet scurrying away then back towards the door. Then a thud and a quiet "ouch!"

I chuckled, but still I wondered what she was up to. Just then she opened the door rubbing her hip, but smiling. "I guess I never really got used to being this tall." she said looking me over.

"Are you kidding, you are a graceful swan." I said leaning in to kiss her cheek. She turned her head and pressed her lips to mine and we stood there for what seemed like an eternity locked in this kiss. I swear to you I don't remember ever taking a few steps into her apartment , nor the door closing behind me. All I remember was the feel of her body against mine for the first time in three years.

"mmm. Been wanting to do that." She said softly as we finally separated.

I smiled and kissed her hand. "me too." I said then took her all in. She was wearing a rose colored dress and her hair was curled in ringlets. It was short, though not as short as the wedding, but not as long as I remember it being before. "You got a haircut since I saw you last."

"Yeah it was getting too long, I haven't gone that long since I lived in the desert." She said with a smile, though I saw a small shadow cloud her vision. It was there, though it didn't last too long. I decided to ask her about it later.

"What are we having for dinner?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh I slaved hard over our dinner. My fingers are still aching from dialing the number." Mac said smiling then heading to her dining room. "I got some Chinese, Sea food soup, Singapore Chicken Chow fun, and for desert... Mom's cookies."

"Fantastic, I love your mother's cookies." I said... I really do love her mother's cookies.

"Shall we?" She asked signaling to the table. We ate with cheerful conversation. There never seemed to be a lack of things to say to each other. Even when we weren't speaking it was easy.

When we were done eating, we moved to her living room and watched a movie. I couldn't tell you what it was because as we watched, and silence between us fell, I got so nervous. What was going to happen now. Could I just reach out and kiss her, and declare my love to her. We have known each other forever, but were we THERE yet?

I looked at her, she was looking at the movie, she didn't look comfortable. So at least I knew that I wasn't the only one. Did she want me to leave, or did she want to be with me. I wanted to tell her that I love her; that I wanted to be with her forever. I just didn't know if she wanted the same. She turned to me and took a deep breath as if she were steeling herself for something.

She leaned closer to me and kissed my cheek. "I love you." Mac whispered. She seemed as though she were holding her breath.

"I love you more than you could know." This was it, this was my chance. I kissed her lips softly as I reached in my pocket. "Marry me." I looked at her expectantly. She was staring at me as if she had misunderstood me. "Seriously Mac, We have wasted so much time, I'm through. You love me, I love you. Lets get married."

"Yes." She said simply "let's get married, no more fooling around."

I smiled and leaned closer for a kiss, then I pulled out the ring I had in my pocket. "For you."

She looked at the ring then at me and laughed softly. "No wonder yo were sweating bullets over there. This is our second date."

"I got tiered of waiting." I said in return as I put the ring on her finger.

"Gosh Mr. Calloway, you have absolutely no patience." She said pulling me in for a kiss and leaning all the way back in the couch so that I was on top. "do you still remember how to do this?" she whispered in my ear.

"yes Ma'am" I said into the skin of her neck, "I surely do."


	21. Third Time's the Charm

**Third Time's the Charm**

_**Mac** _

I left him alone for two days after we got engaged. He had exams and he said he couldn't concentrate. Which is stupid because I could so help him. It's all right though it was only two days. Two agonizing days.

On the third day I woke up to a knock on the door. I knew it was him… I did! So I slid out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair. After a quick once over I headed to the door and opened it. "I was about to leave." He said, I had caught him with his hand up he was going to knock again.

"Well you woke me up." I countered and looked at his other hand. "What's that?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

"Okay," I said letting him in. He headed straight for my table to put down the bag that he had in his hand. I moved my text books out of the way and waited patiently.

"This... is breakfast." He said unpacking a nice breakfast of blueberry pancakes fruit salad and orange juice. As I enjoyed my breakfast he went outside for a second and grabbed a piece of poster board. I gave him a sidelong glance as I stuck the fork in my mouth, "and this..."

"Okay are you selling me a timeshare?" I interrupted.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." He answered kissing my nose. He turned it around and it read: _Don't tell my girlfriend where we're going_. "We are going on a trip."

"How am I supposed to know what to pack?" I asked. I was really nervous but excited at the same time.

"Pack some toiletries, because everything else is taken care of." I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "The plane leaves in three hours, so finish up."

I know that I was supposed to study that weekend for my f'inals... It was almost Christmas break. But hell if I wasn't already prepared, then I was going to fail anyway (highly unlikely). I finished my breakfast and headed to the bathroom for my tooth brush tooth paste and shampoo.

When I came back into the living room, he placed the poster board around my neck with a string "What's this for?" I asked.

"When we get to the airport I'm gonna blindfold you and cover your ears."

"Well then no one would be able to tell me anything would they?"

"No, but we wouldn't be able to make fun of you." I smirked as the little cocky grin made an appearance.

"Why are we going away?"

"It's an we've lost enough time pre-honeymoon." He said.

"Oooh... so I'm guessing there is not gonna be a whole lot of going out... you're right, I didn't need more than a tooth brush for that." He smirked a bit and headed towards the door opening it up for me. I stepped outside excited to see where we were headed.

Once we got to the airport, we parked I cringed at the amount of money he was going to spend on parking once we got back. He blindfolded me and guided me through the airport. There were so many sounds around me I wouldn't be able to pick out my plane from the many others boarding. He still made me put on the ear plugs and he walked me to my seat.

It was a short flight... about an hour and a half so we weren't too far away. We could definitely rule out Europe. He didn't take the blindfold off after we got in the car. He didn't let me take off the ear plugs... all I was allowed to feel was a vibration around me... and the warmth of the sun. Fabulous... Florida? no... it didn't smell like Florida It smelled sweet and salty at the same time... The Caribbean? "Seriously honey, can I take these off yet?"

"No." he said removing my earplugs so that he could talk to me.

"Why not? Are you afraid they have this huge sign that tells me which island I'm on? I have never been to the Caribbean before I couldn't tell you. I just want to see the water." I said.

"Because, you'll have time to see the water later." I sighed and leaned back in my seat. For what I could hear we were in some sort of minivan. Did he bring someone with us? Oh God.

I could have some fun with this, and pretend that I don't know we have company... I couldn't yes I could. "Rod... maybe we should keep this on once we get to our hotel."

"What?"

"Yeah, I could have a lot of fun blindfolded." he choked a bit... and I heard some snickering behind me. "ooh I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it."

"Mac, come on. There are other people here... we are on a local limo." He said.

Of course! I blushed and I sank back in my seat. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," He whispered, "I'll take a rain check on that."

I smirked and blushed a little darker.

Finally the car stopped and he left me without earplugs. We walked the lobby and as we stopped at the desk the concierge just said, "Welcome to our Hotel." damn that stupid sign on my chest.

"Yes, I would like two rooms please."

"Two Rooms?" I asked.

"One for you, and one for me." He said, well what sort of Pre-honeymoon was that? "The reservation is under Rod Calloway."

"Certainly sir." The concierge said in that singsong tone that was so Caribbean. I heard the keys of his keyboard click and I heard him hand Rod the keys. He lead me a few steps away then he let me go.

"Wait here a second." He walked away and I strained to hear his voice. "Could you take this up to this room in ten minutes?" Then he returned to my side. "Lets go."

I was guided to an elevator and we went up I think about ten floors. And then I was guided to my room I suppose. Once he closed the door behind us returned me to face him and gave me a kiss. "That almost makes this whole ordeal more tolerable."

"I hope it gets better for you." He said moving me to a certain spot then stepping behind me to remove my blindfold. The view was breathtaking. "what do you think?"

"Oh my God it was worth the wait!" I said moving closer to the window. I still didn't know where I was, but I was guessing Bermuda... the Hotel was pink.

"You guessed right about the Caribbean... Can you guess where?" He asked.

"Bermuda?" I asked the look on his face was priceless.

"Did you hear where we were going through the ear plugs?"

"No... I swear I didn't it was my first guess." I said and I wrapped my arms around him. "This is so beautiful."

"I have more surprises to come, so I'm going to get them ready." he said kissing me once more then heading for the door.

"okay," I said and turned back to the beautiful blue ocean. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, there was a bell hop with a package. He didn't even wait for me to give him a tip after I took the package from him he just left. I took the package and placed it down on the bed. It was really big. I opened it and saw a card atop of five beautiful White callalillies.

They were silk. I read the card. "Meet me out on the beach at sunset, wear this dress for a special date."

A dress? I hadn't noticed that there was more beneath the silk callalillies. I lifted a beautiful white summer dress. Perfect to walk in sunny days. I looked out of the window there was so much time left till sunset. But I noticed I was hungry and decided to pamper myself. I walked over to the dresser and saw the name of the hotel "Atlantis" Oh my God... it is the most expensive hotel in Bermuda. I wondered how he did it. Rod is not a filthy rich man, though he's not poor either. How had he been able to afford this?

I decided I was going to look beautiful for him that night. He went through so much effort I couldn't let him down, so I groomed myself to perfection, and when the time one hour before sunset came, I was ready. I grabbed three callalillies as an after thought and walked out of my room. I don't know where in the beach I was going to meet Rod but I decided my heart would find him.

I didn't have to look far, he was in the Lobby on his way out. He looked handsome in a white linen suit. I smiled and kissed him when I saw him. "You look great I said."

"You look better." He took me by the arm and led me out on to the beach. "I'm so glad you're here. And the past two days I have been able to think of nothing but seeing you again. So I started planning this."

"In two days?" I asked looking at him.

"I know, but I had a little help." He said as we turned a corner, I saw a group of people dressed much as we were. "I believe you know these people."

I looked at the people in earnest, the first person I recognized was Carl... and Sue. Their little girl Emma was there dressed in a pretty embroidered dress. I smiled "Oh my God!" I looked at another woman there... it was Mom. Both of our families were there. Our friends.

"Surprise!" They all said.

"Say you'll marry me today." Rod whispered to my right as my dad got closer.

"Yes... I will." I said taking my father's arm and letting Rod go so he could stand by the magistrate.

"Baby, Rod went through a lot of trouble for you... He is a good man."

"Yes he is." I said squeezing his arm and beginning our procession to my future.

* * *

_**Rod**_

I couldn't believe I had pulled it off. I knew she didn't like surprises. But she's been so different since I have been back, and I have always wanted to do something like this. It went off without a hitch. Our parents pitched in with most of the expenses. I just had to get it all together in between studying.

Frankly I had been talking to Kate about it since before I approached Mac. I knew that if I was to go out with her , this was going to end in marriage... and that I didn't want it to take too long. Mom and Kate had been so instrumental to this whole thing.

I watched her make her way towards me a smile on her face like the first day of spring. Oh yes, love is such a sweet thing to have. I was taking a hold of mine and I wasn't ever letting her go.

The short ceremony blew by. There was no real fanfare, it was just quick and beautiful as we said our I do's as the sun set in the horizon. Our kiss sealing the deal sent cheers through our guests. "Ladies and Gentleman, we have dinner reservations waiting for us at the restaurant of this fine hotel." I said taking my bride by the hand.

They began heading towards the hotel. But Mac stopped me. "We'll met you there in a bit." She said. Then smiled at me pulling me towards the surf.

"What's going on?" I asked as the surf began to lap at our feet.

"Do you remember the last time we were at a beach together?"

"Are you kidding? How could I forget..." I answered remembering the crazy red head that practically dared me to skinny dip with her. How with a bit of flirting she invited me to be her first lover and offered herself to be the same for me.

"Just for the record... I'm never doing that again." at my perplexed look she said, "I was still finding sand in my underwear two weeks later."

I chuckled, "To be fair you were working on the beach that summer."

She smiled and held me tight. I kissed the top of her head then pressed my forehead to hers. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." after a few minutes I separated myself from my wife reluctantly, saying; "Come on, they're waiting for us." With that we headed to start our life as a married couple.


	22. Toast

**A/N: Okay, so finally I am going to finish this story. I left you hanging long enough for a final chapter. I've been a bit busy, and really I just didn't know how to end it. BUT I was talking to big Mac tonight and she kinda gave me an idea inadvertently. so here goes. It's short and kinda sweet.

* * *

Toast**

_**Mac**_

I smiled at Carl as he stood up in front of all of our friends, my family, and some members of my cabinet, toasting my anniversary. It's Rod and My Twentieth. We survived so many things together.

"Mac and Rod, go back Like Babies and Pacifiers." Carl started, and continued to talk through our lives together as he knows it. I prayed that he didn't discuss my angst. No such luck. "I remember, that night that you broke up with Mike I made a prediction."

Everyone looked my way and I tilted my head slightly trying to recall I smiled and looked at my children. "You were right."

"Oh please do tell," Rod stated

"I told Madame President that in twenty years, she would be married to Rod, and happily so, with three kids and a dog… okay there is no more dog… but I was right."

There were a few chuckles around the table. "Here is to twenty more years of happiness."

"Is that a prediction?" Rod asked taking my hand. I squeezed it and he brought my hand to his lips.

"God I hope so." Carl answered; everyone laughed and raised their glasses.

I looked at Rod again. He looked so good, better than ever. I hadn't seen him in days; I had just that morning arrived home from the Philippines. He was a sight for sore eyes. He caught me staring "What?"

I smiled and shook my head, then lean closer to him resting my forehead to his. "I want to kiss you so badly, I missed you this week."

"I missed you too." He said kissing my fore head. "Would you like to dance?"

"Any excuse to hold you in my arms." I said as he pulled me up and out to the dance floor. I caught a glimpse of Rebecca kind of blushing as she looked at us. I made a mental note to get even mushier if only to mess with her head. I gave Rod a kiss on the cheek as we began to dance.

_**

* * *

Rod**_

I held my wife close, after all these years... since birth practically, I loved this about us. We just fit. "So you have known of this for years?"

"Uh huh." She said resting her head on my shoulder as we danced a spotlight dance in the ball room in front of all of our friends and family.

"Thank you for allowing it to come true."

"I had forgotten all about it." She whispered into my ear and I felt a little thrill. I shuddered and held her closer she excited me so.

"Well Hello there soldier." She whispered as she felt my response to her proximity.

I chuckled and I felt her tremble against me. "Do you think we can dance out of here unnoticed?" She snuggled closer and whispered something I didn't understand. "Pardon?"

"In a few minutes, there will be people on the dance floor and the spotlight will disappear, and so will we."

"I like the way you think." I answered.

"I want to get a head start on the next twenty years." She pulled away just slightly and smiled. "Three… Two … One."

On cue, the light went out and other people were invited to dance. The twins and their dates walked on to the dace floor. Amy pulled Vince out to the dance floor. Nathan and his wife then followed. Once we were satisfied that there were enough people on the dance floor we danced of to a little corner of the Ball room and walked out to the hallway.

"How long do you think we can get away?" I asked as she led me to the west wing, "We're going the wrong way." She stopped and grinned at me then continued on her way. "Twenty years Mac, I know what that smile means, are you insane?"

"Do you realize that I have been President for a little over a year and I still haven't fulfilled every President's fantasy?"

I am not going to deny this… I am excited, she excites me. "I don't know Mac."

"I just got my new desk this afternoon… There is something off about it. It needs a proper welcome." Mackenzie said once we got into the office. She pulled me closer as she sat on her desk. She gave me a heated kiss.

"In the oval?" I asked my resolve waning.

"This is official business." She whispered as she kissed my ear, she didn't need to say anymore.

The End.


End file.
